Baby Mama
by Dimples-3
Summary: "Mama, Who's that?" "Who? Oh that's...screw" So what they don't know they have kids, everything's fine...ok things could be better but it's not like they would find out...right? "Who's kid is that?" Discontinued
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE : **Baby Mama

Ok so what the baby daddy's don't know they have kids, never posed a problem before right? Well until they find out, yeah, but right now 5 mothers with 6 kids isn't that bad at least till the daddies decide to pop up for a unexpected visit…. that's just bad.

**CHARACTERS: **

**Parent: **Amu Hinamori, 23 years old

A singer, that hopes to get more successful in playing the piano, with her pink hair and gold eyes she tends to draw attention to herself along with being clumsy. Living with her best friends and her daughter Akira.

**Parent: **Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 25 years old

A world known famous violinist, and soon to be engaged to Haruko Hoshi, a wealthy woman that soon to own a company that runs hotels, Ikuto so far has avoided it, he does not know about Akira.

**Child: **Akira Ami [Tsukiyomi] Hinamori, June 15 6 years old

Akira a very talented child that is determined to become a violinist and a pianist. She has intentions of following in her idols musical steps, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and her mothers, and become famous for her music.

With her mothers looks (except blue hair), and fathers attitude plus her mothers sense of direction (which is terrible) plenty of people have great expectations of her when it comes to the piano or violin, she is going to be a talented child. Though she does have a weak immune system causing her to get ill easily

**Baby Mama**

**Parent: **Rima Mashiro, 23 years old

An actor, with a pretty voice, small, adorable, and mean she is like what she likes to think is the sane one of her small group of friends. She enjoys comedy it's always the highlight of her day.

**Parent: **Nagihiko Fujisaki, July 4, 23 years old

His traditional life of dancing always got in his way basketball, but he found a career as lawyer just as fitting. Always hanging around Kairi, he maybe dull but he was one of his closest that isn't all the time busy

**Child: **Ayame Arie [Fujisaki] Mashiro, 5 years old

A even smaller version of Rima with the same attitude unaware of how she sometimes uses her cuteness to a advantage (she is pretty young consider that). Born dancing with wavy locks of violet/blue hair, she started ballet when she was old enough to stand by herself. She has a passion of hating Nagihiko, and tends to also criticize Kyo's plans so she tries to approves them. Luca being her best friend she can be a very sweet kid with a charming smile with a fear/hatred towards clowns.

**Baby Mama**

**Parent: **Utua Hoshina, 24 years old

She sings, her dream was to always make it big to support her mother, but now she made it and is living everyday with her son. Cold, competitive, and beautiful she stays in her fans heart.

**Parent: **Kukai Souma, 25 years old

He made it to his dream as a soccer player, and is diligent about showing up to practice on time every day, a very beloved person towards everyone besides his son (which he doesn't know about)

**Child: **Kyo Daichi [Souma] Hoshina, June 15, 6 years old

He is a athletic, sportsy child that is a leader. He is brotherly, caring and he enjoys any sport and a good challenge he believes anything is possible if you set your mind to it, a very determined kid . He is a complete role model towards all kids, he actually has a natural talent for singing (something he got from his mother) though he doesn't see it a big deal therefore he doesn't really use it. With bright purple eyes and mused russet hair he draws people toward him.

**Baby Mama**

**Parent: **Yaya Yuiki, 22 years old

Yaya may act like a baby but is a very talented woman, being able to sing, dance, and act she is considered a triple threat, yet hardly shows it on the account of acting like a baby. She sticks with acting, she considers it more exciting like being able to start over with a totally different background, and loves the feeling of bringing a character to life. She does have health problems and possibility of cancer reappearing, but at the moment all fine.

**Parent: **Kairi Sanjo, 23 years old

Even though usually is not the best under pressure Kairi turned out to be a doctor, once a mathematician but gave up that career and switched. Besides being dragged every where by his friends he enjoys reading in his spare time being the bookroom he is.

**Child: **Luka Musashi [Sanjo] Yuiki, August 15, 5 years old

A impressive, shy child, who felt the need grow up a bit faster learning how to write at 3, and tying his shoes at 2. He enjoys reading even though he barely make out half the words in his books. His mothers baby face, and his fathers urge for knowledge he is an adorable boy that you can't get enough of. That has a sweet tooth, of course he doesn't acknowledge this and denies it when pointed out (Almond brown hair and teal/green eyes)

**Baby Mama**

**Parent: **Anya Setsuko, 23 years old,

Started modeling only by accident. Anya happens to be very quiet, she is normally not used to attention, and all eyes on her due to being the youngest of over 10 kids with special talents. Therefore Anya finds it exciting being in the spotlight for change. Usually expressionless she lives through her art which ironically shows much emotion. Even though she doesn't stand out in a crowd with her black locks of hair and dull gray eyes, she grabs all the attention on the catwalk.

**Parent: **Ren Shizuka, 24 years old

A man who does not speak much with a passion for his guitar, Ren owns a few restaurants (something he in inherited from his mother) so he is set for life. Sarcastic and a forgetful person who has a tendency to thinks things through. With lovely black hair, and a amazing pair of off black colored eyes, he can be a good friend when he feels like it.

**Child:** Kaoru Kara [Shizuka] Setsuko, July 12, 5 years old

Kaoru being the youngest twin looks up to her big sister, but sadly complete opposites, she sticks to her twin naturally never being separated from her. Kaoru is a girly child she enjoys pink and frilly she enjoys going to her mothers job and dressing up. She is a very sweet and forgiving child with a bossy side.

**Child:** Hikaru Yuki [Shizuka] Setsuko, July 12, 5 years old (eldest)

Hikaru shares a special bond with her sister that is unbreakable, making up there own little world getting in trouble all the time. She is tomboyish, rebelling against her mothers choice of clothing -dresses and skirts, nothing to girly- she is lazy and tends to talk for the two (which causes problems later on in life) with their black hair and supposedly innocent (off shade) black eyes you gotta watch out for these two.

**Baby Mama**

**Hope you read it and like it, just a heads up: I have no clue when I will update so you have been warned.**


	2. Baby Mama: Our Mama's

**Xoxoxo 6 Years Ago xoxoX**

**June 5, 2004; 2 a.m **

The two screaming mothers, well soon to be mothers at least.

"Come on Utau, Amu hang in there"

"Yeah, your almost there " said there friends Anya, and Rima said, while there other friend Yaya, who have spent hours now running back and forth between two room with there friends who were both giving birth one unexpected and one expected "AHH! Yaya can't see! Yaya's BLIND!"

"*sigh* Yaya being Yaya" Rima murmured

"Shut up! Yaya!" said Anya "Your not exactly helping!" as she was just about to head over to Utaus room who was now screaming.

"Painful" "Beautiful" "Awww! So cute" Yaya, Anya, and Rima were saying as Utau held her new born, Utau looked down at the light brown haired purple eyed baby boy. They were moved into Amu's room out of request and a couple of threats, Amu tilted her head to the side with a irritated tired look on her face "almost there huh?" Anya laughed nervously "just a couple hours off . .heh . . Heh *cough, cough*" she said turning her head nervously to the side "Yaya, can't do that! Yaya is to YOUNG!" Amu ignored the comment she didn't even know she was pregnant all she was worried about was their any complications with the child.

They were obviously tired, not just the girls that are laying in the bed, but the girls that also stayed up with them to 5 in the morning. "Yaya can't believe she watched that! YAYA'S BLIND!" obviously Yaya said while flailing her arms every where "I can't believe I stayed up for over five hours, to help deliver a baby" Rima obviously cranky said

"You didn't do anything plus it was two, two babies" said Anya.

Course things moved on Anya popping out a pair of twins, Rima having a girl and Yaya having the youngest a baby boy.

Course that's not worried Amu what worried her was the child she didn't want.

* * *

**Xoxoxo 2 years later oxoxoX**

Amu leaned back against the cool glass of the building, chewing on the end of her sunglasses, waiting for her friend to get done with whatever the hell she was doing. It was then when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Amu loved the case sure it was hot pink with multicolored hearts (very girly if you asked her) but she still liked it, it came in handy whenever she dropped her phone -which was often- and it stood out whenever she was looking for it when she lost it -which was often. Pushing the green talk button she answered with a simple hello. Hearing the voice on the other line she immediately knew who it was. She nodded, a usual habit of hers when she was on the phone, and answering with a short yes she hanged up.

"She said she will be down in a couple seconds" three heads shot in her direction now acknowledging her presence and nodded. Yaya, the cute brunette, bounded up to her holding a magazine close to her chest a smile, and puppy dog eyes filled features. Already excepting what the young adult wanted Amu sighed "No Yaya, no candy till after the show" Yaya pouted her bottom lip poked out quivering slightly "Please! It's a new type of sour gummy worms!" sadly Amu was in love with anything sour, Amu glanced at her finally digging into her pocket and pulling 10 dollars out "Buy two packs, please".

A short, cry of joy left Yaya's lips as she skipped off, leaving Rima chuckling

"What?" Rima glanced at her and looked back down at her own magazine "She played you like a fiddle" Amu grinned "So it's sour gummy worms there the best"

Anya walked out of the building giving a slight wave at the four woman waiting in front of her modeling agency, not giving anyone a second look she walked into the car her bangles making little noises as they clashed together. She sat at a seat near a window looking and went back and forth from listening to her friends conversation to her own little world.

Utau glanced at her and she gave her own opinion of the sour candy she was offered

"That's not even sour they did a poor job, and you wasted 10 bucks" Yaya pouted, her lips still slightly puckered from the candy, she shook her head "It is sour you just have poor taste, Utau! Right Amu!" Amu smiled nervously shrugging "Sorry Yaya, I have to stick with Utau on this, they aren't sour, you owe me 10 bucks".

Rima sighed turning the page in her magazine "You all are just annoying" Yaya protested to this as Amu laughed, and Utau rolled her eyes, Anya scoffed.

**XoxoxoxoX**

They were now at the concert all dressed up ready to go, there first concert together as a group. It was rather impressive if you asked Amu, she had butterflies flying around, god she was going to throw up. She was suddenly shoved stumbling a few feet she turned around and glared at who ever pushed her till she saw Rima.

"Move it slow poke" Rima grinned up at the pink haired girl "We gotta go and break some legs"

"You do know that's just a saying right?" Amu asked nervously, she wouldn't really be surprised if she did push someone off stage. Getting shoved again, Amu stumbled slightly trying to find her footing again, glaring at Rima.

"Have some faith in me, I'm not violent-" she was cut off

"Yeah but your sure as hell mean" turning around she glared at Utau who towered over the small girl. Rima scoffed turning back around and flicking her hair over shoulder, grumbling under her breath something like having no room to talk leaving Amu to smile at the leaving figure.

"Are you all just going to stand there! Move!" Utau and Amus heads lolled to the side staring at there manager till they both stumbled realizing Yaya pushing them onstage towards Rima and Anya who were chatting away. It was quite obvious as they faced the velvet curtains that Yaya was excited as she jumped up and down ready to sing.

* * *

[Rima-_italics_ Amu-**bold **Utau-Underlined Anya- _**bold & italics **_Yaya- _underlined, italic_ ]

_Ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ooh, Ooh, yeah, yeah_

_You're my baby mama, yeah_

**B-A-B-Y M-A-M-A**

**This goes out to all my baby mamas**

**This goes out to all my baby mamas**

**B-A-B-Y M-A-M-A**

**This goes out to all my baby mamas**

**I got love for all my baby mamas**

_**It's about time we had our own song**_

_**Don't know what took so long**_

'Cuz now a days it's like a badge of honor

To be a baby mama

_I see ya payin' ya bills_

_I see ya workin' ya job_

_I see ya goin' to school_

_And girl I know it's hard_

_And even though ya fed up_

_With makin' beds up_

**Girl, keep ya head up**

**All my **

_**B-A-B-Y M-A-M-A**_

_**This goes out to all my baby mamas**_

_**This goes out to all my baby mamas**_

_**B-A-B-Y M-A-M-A**_

_**This goes out to all my baby mamas**_

_**I got love far all my baby mamas**_

I see you get that support check in the mail

Ya open it and you're like "what the hell?"

_You say, "this ain't even half of daycare"_

_Sayin' to yourself "this here ain't fair"_

_And all my girls who don't get no help_

_Who gotta do every thing by yourself_

**Remember "what don't kill ya can only make you stronger"**

**My Baby Mama**

B-A-B-Y M-A-M-A

This goes out to all my baby mamas

This goes out to all my baby mamas

B-A-B-Y M-A-M-A

This goes out to all my baby mamas

I got love for all my baby mamas

'_Cuz we the backbone of the hood_

_I always knew that, that we could_

_We can go anywhere, we can do anything_

_I know we can make it if we dream_

**And I think it should be a holiday **

_**For single mothers tryin' to make a way**_

But until then, here is your song

Show love to my

B-A-B-Y M-A-M-A

This goes out to all my baby mamas

This goes out to all my baby mamas

B-A-B-Y M-A-M-A

This goes out to all my baby mamas 

I got love for all my baby mamas

_B-A-B-Y M-A-M-A_

_This goes out to all my baby mamas_

_This goes out to all my baby mamas_

_B-A-B-Y M-A-M-A_

_This goes out to all my baby mamas_

_I got love for all my baby mamas_

_**Don't you love? Don't you love? Don't you love?**_

_**Don't you love? Don't you love? Don't you love?**_

I got love for all my baby mamas

_Don't you love? Don't you love? Don't you love?_

_Don't you love? Don't you love? Don't you love?_

_I got love for all my baby mamas_

**My baby mama**

That was there last song of the night, it was amazing they couldn't have believed what they did. It was enthralling, sent a jolt of excitement up their spines, and as they walked down the red carpet out of the concert hall with fans on either side and pictures flashing they couldn't help but to smile wider as they carried there own kids on there hips.

Though now hours and hours later Amu felt the feeling die down as she sat on her couch at 11 o'clock with a restless Akira in lap watching the reviews of the concert and seeing him, with a woman wrapped around his arms. The woman, Haruko Hoshi, she talked animatedly about the concert giving out her honest opinion, she honestly seemed like a sweet woman. It made Amu's stomach churned, and he seemed so unaffected by all of this his face completely blanched, Amu looked down at her daughter who seemed to quite down after turning on the television. Sharing the same blanched face as the man on TV Amu felt her heart crack just a bit, wrapping her arms tighter around the little girl a faint smile making it to her lips.

"Your so much like your father you know that?" She told the two year old who only stared up at her mother. She sighed looking back up at the television, her grip on the child grew tighter.

She mumbled to herself her words coming out and making her seem… vulnerable

"… I fell in love too"

**XoxoxoxoX**

* * *

**I'll work harder to make this story actually good.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and I don't own anything, see ya**

**Review, please… I guess **


	3. Baby Mama: Uh Oh

Amu wasn't the morning person she didn't understand **who **would like waking up in the freaking morning, because she found it the worst part of the day. Honestly what's wrong with waking up at 12? Sadly she didn't control time, maybe sometime in the future she will right now though sadly she didn't.

As she slowly cracked her eyes open the first thing she saw was the dark colored eyes of a cat, Amu groaned turning to the side knocking the cat off her breast. Mumbling she pushed her self away from her lovely warm bed and looked up to see a grinning girl standing in front of her bed.

"Hey champ, how is your morning?" She coughed slightly, feeling something stuck in her throat. She made a face that caused the little girl to laugh.

Finally getting up and slipping on her slippers, she moved quickly to her daughter plucking her off the ground. Groaning she looked at her daughter grinning slightly "Goodness, champ, aren't you getting bigger?" the blue haired little girl giggled a little opening her mouth pointing to the two missing front teeth. Amu audibly gasped "Your losing your teeth like crazy! Did the tooth fairy visit you and pull out your teeth in your sleep again?" The little girl has been loosing and then replacing teeth like there was no tomorrow, Amu swore the little girl would have all her grown up teeth by the time she is 8. Amu tickled the little girl while walking out of her room laughing along with the little girl.

"Nooo! I pulled them out, this time mama!" Amu frowned slightly as she made her way down the steps shifting the girl to her other hip "You shouldn't pull them out by yourself, Akira, are you bleeding ?" Akira shook her head no "Su, gave me the salt water to gargle like you said after every time I lose a tooth" Amu smiled at Akira herein the little girl whistle slightly from loosing her teeth. Looking up to the living room she could here shouting. Her smiled faltered looking at the door to see Utua fussing at the next door neighbor who was holding a cat.

"Maybe we should go see, Su, about breakfast" Amu sucked on her teeth swiftly moving to the kitchen to see her favorite -and only- house maid dressed in the white dress, and green apron Amu remembered buying her last Christmas.

"Good morning, Hunny" Su cooed over Akira picking her out of her mothers arms and hugging the little girl to her ample sized breast. Su was in love with the kids the first time she met them, saying how she would have never found any cuter kids in her home country -Germany- no matter how hard she looked, and it wasn't much problem hiring her only to pay her to cook and clean since they were so busy. It definitely wasn't a challenged after trying her sugar cookies.

"Um… can we have breakfast, Su?" Amu asked taking her daughter from the pretty blond, and putting her on the ground

"Ja!" She bounded over to the counter near a plate that looks like pancakes, she grabbed the whip cream can giving it a good shake and squirting out the sweet substance onto the pancakes. Picking up the plate and squatting down to Akira's level and handing her the pancakes with the whip cream smiley face.

"Ta-da!" Su shouted with a large amount of excitement.

Amu push her daughter towards the direction of the table with four other kids before looking over her shoulder at Su and asking for an omelet.

**XoxoxoxoX**

A couple hours later -specifically 3 hours- Amu has finished a delicious breakfast, got yelled at by Utau about Akira's cat impregnating there neighbors cat -again- and then watched a shouting contest between Utau, Rima and a couple shouts hear and there from Anya. Yaya was now at a possible sugar high, and Amu couldn't help but have her thoughts go back and forth between tying up the child wannabe and stuffing her in a closet or locking her self up somewhere.

Amu was now sick and hell of tired of being cramped up in the freaken house all day, and knowing kids needs she was sure that the kids were tired of staying indoors too.

Jumping out of her seat, causing the attention of the only two other woman that have not up and left the room -Yaya, and Anya- she pranced in front of the large television screen and pointed out the obvious.

"We are all bored as hell therefore, it is time to leave out and go to a nice place to have lunch!" looking at the two females who were staring at Amu as if she grew two heads. Anya glanced down at her phone shrugging and said "You didn't have to shout, and sure it's fine to have a late lunch" with that she put her phone in her back pocket and got up to get the twins ready.

Yaya was hyped up even more, she was basically throwing her excitement everywhere, and strangely for Amu it was quite contagious.

**XoxoxoxoX**

They were talking quite animatedly, outside the small, nice café, munching on burgers and fries. When there conversation stopped as the large group preferred watching the twins fuss over a loli-pop, it was cute. At least until Anya decided to take said loli-pop and put it in her mouth. Laughter came over the table as the twins stared at there mother wondering why she did something so 'evil' and 'cruel'. Amu kept and eye on Akira as the girl almost chocked on her chocolate milk from suddenly laughing, her eyes drift down to notice the blue colored ball that was situated in between her daughters legs. The ball that her daughter took with her everywhere as the means of something to do while she was bored the same ball that that creepy old man who used to live down the street them, Amu wanted to get rid of it she really did but the little girl was attached to it, not even a new same brand ball could change the child mind (trust her she really tried) so all Amu could do was scrub the ball till the blue almost looked faded and hope it was clean. Taking her eyes off the little girl and her ball Amu went back to her conversation. There was soon more fussing about clothing, and toys and more candy.

It was a normal lovely day, but gosh things can go down hill real quick.

So like said normal lovely day, till they -say five people- that they really didn't want to see and or have contact with, specifically there ex's. No, it was not fun, as they tried to lower the hats on there heads to avoid conversation and hoped that they walk past the café with no reconigtion of the young females. Of course luck was not on there side as the five men walked into the café ordering and paying for there own food possibly about to take there food out here and eat at the only available table which was right next to Amu and co. So looking back down at her own table, Amu was glad to notice that they were basically all done. Standing up and grabbing Akira's hand, she and the rest of the females and co threw away there trash and headed down the road.

Of course! Only Amu! As she basically went in slow motion, falling to the ground the yelp that past her lips sounded like someone stepping on a poor dogs tail. Poor Amu. Her hat falling off her head, probably from her messing with it so much causing it to go loose and her glasses basically flew off her face.

Nice Amu, go ahead and throw your glasses across the sidewalk.

Blinking as she sat up, now since everything seemed blurry, she could see the fuzzy outline of Akira holding her blue ball slightly pouting in front of her, of course! Amu was blind as a bat without her glasses or contacts and maybe if she wasn't so lazy she could have put the contacts in and save her self from looking like an idiot.

"You wanna go grab Mommy's glasses?" she asked her daughter who was still pouting

But Akira being the good, lovable girl she is turned around to go grab her mothers glasses, while Rima, Utau, Yaya and Anya decided to tease there friend for being so clumsy, Akira should truly be thanked for being such an angel.

Standing up and dusting off any dirt she was soon signing autographs for different people, and taking pictures, as the other four females snickered and giggled -no one recognizing or paying attention to- course they weren't the only one that has no one paying attention too, such as a blue haired little girl.

**XoxoxoxoX**

Akira grabbed the glasses unfortunately causing her favorite ball to roll out of her hands and onto the street.

What was it that her mother said, not to cross the street without an adult?

Not to cross the street without looking both ways?

She was pretty sure it was both, but her ball was right there! All she had to do was run across grab it and run back, and everything would be fine.

Akira bit her bottom lip.

She never disobeyed her mother, she was a good kid, plus if she did do this she could get spanked. She looked over her shoulder to her mother who was smiling and signing auto graphs. She was right there, and getting spanked would be worth it.

So Akira ran across stopping near the middle and picking up her precious blue ball not noticing the car with the driver animatedly talking on the phone till her mother screamed her name causing her to jump and drop her ball once again.

**XoxoxoxoX**

**Real short, and not much talking, huh? Don't own nothing'**


	4. Baby Mama: Goodness

Amu pouted, she couldn't hear the TV over all this racket, turning her head in the direction of the four woman fussing over something stupid, she wanted to throw something at them. Huffing she turned over to Akira who was frowning and holding her ball to her chest the bandages on her cheek and forehead seem to stand out against her daughters suddenly pale face. Most likely upset about the accident still.

When Akira was close to getting hit by the car, Amu quickly ran through the small crowd of fans and out to the street and grabbing her daughter and tried avoiding the very nice car, unfortunately, her leg got snagged and well uh lets just say little Amu's leg is broken.

Amu remembered waking up in the hospital with everyone surrounding her and all she could say was _'My leg is hurting like a bitch' _which irked off a couple of people or so.

Her gaze went down to her propped up leg, apparently it was so bad that she had to get surgery and stitches, luckily _minor_ surgery.

"You know what you did was wrong right?" Amu stated to her daughter still looking at her leg.

Akira nodded "I know I should of asked you or, Aunt Yaya, or Auntie Utau"

Amu sighed squeezing the girl to her side "You know mama isn't going to be home for a couple of days now, right?"

This caught Akira's attention fully, she shot up staring at her mother disbelief written all over her face. Akira has never even gone two days without her mother, how was she suppose to deal with this! Of course the only way a six year old could do: cry and cling to her mother. Of course that caused some more problems as the adults tried to get the little girl off of her mother. Then of course Akiras last resort was to **grab **her mothers leg -her broken one- that caused a very loud howl come through the mothers lips as she screeched in pain and almost cried a river, literally.

And Amu was very relieved that her daughter was not in the room at the moment to see her cry in pain she couldn't help but to feel bored and lonely.

**XoxoxoxoX**

It was time to go and Akira was kicking and screaming in Utua's arms, Utau groaned

"Goodness, child, calm down" Utau scowled as Akira tried to slip through her arms, her pink dress going over her head and she squirmed her white undies flashing the world.

Utau tried to pull her back up and she tried to fix her dress, but she finally slipped all the way through her arms and took off.

Utau cursed loudly, cursing how the little girl got her mothers athletic traits and her fathers long legs.

Anya stared at the back of the small girl, glanced at the fuming Utau, the nonchalant Rima, and a confused looking Yaya. Sighing Anya started a slow jog down after the little girl followed by Yaya.

It was going to be a very long night

**XoxoxoxoX**

Akira decided as soon as she skid to a stop in front of some room in some hallway, she did not like hospitals they were creepy, and dark, and just plain scary. She could not remember for the life of her which room was her mothers. Her plan to run to her mother and convince her to let her stay for the night was not going as planned at the moment as she heard walking in this direction.

"Crap!" the little girl said soon slapping a hand over her mouth blushing as if there was a adult around to punish her for using such language.

Going into the closest room that was dimly lit she stumbled a bit walking to the bed trying to look over it or get around it till she promptly felt a hand grab hers. A scream seem to bubble up her throat but once opening her mouth she lost her voice and couldn't find it.

"Now who is this precious darling snooping through my room" Akiras mouth shut now staring at the hand and now noticing how soft and warm it was, and how the voice was weak and raspy with an accent Akira wasn't sure of, definitely different from her mothers own sweet and gentle voice.

"Um Mama said not to talk to strangers" A laugh filled the room followed by coughing.

"It's alright hun I'm not going to bite" The woman smiled at the little girl and Akira smiled back.

Hearing a knock on the door brought Akira back to reality and remembering that she wasn't suppose to be there, Akira quickly scurried off to other side of the sick looking woman's bed and crawling under as soon as she heard the door clicked. Akira's blood went cold seeing fairly large obviously nice male shoes, oh god it could be the doctor checking on the woman, and had every bit of intentions to take his sweet time checking on this woman.

"Ikuto!" a newly found adrenaline or energy seem to came from the sickly woman at seeing the man and Akira deeply wanted to know if this was the same Ikuto that she was thinking about. The foot moved closer to the bottom of bed and Akira scooted back biting back the squeak she wanted to make, and strangely she wanted to cry for getting herself into this, she was definitely going to get into huge trouble for sneaking into someone else room, and running from her aunts, and practically ease-dropping. She really was going to get in trouble, biting back another sob, Akira gulped some much needed air and decided to get comfortable laying on her stomach and waited till this conversation ended.

Akira fell asleep

Ikuto listened steadily to his mother babble on about different things from the weather, to the color of the walls (which in all honesty he didn't see how white walls were interesting at all) to recent test she took and how it might seem she would be getting better, well she didn't know the doctor never told her anything yet.

"So..."

Guinevere stared at her son for a moment wondering how to bring this up, and not talk about the little cute girl under her bed.

And Ikuto just stared wondering why she suddenly stopped talking, his mother didn't have an off switch that he knew of so this sort of worried him "So what?" she didn't answer seemingly avoiding his gaze looking everywhere but him and also looking slightly flustered. Then it hit Ikuto, and her groaned rolling his shoulders and looked at his mother who finally gathered enough courage to blurt out courage.

"I want grand-kids!" her voice was whiny and high pitch and Ikuto stared at his mother rolling his eyes and staying silent as she ranted on and on about not having any more babies or small things to cuddle or spoil considering Ikuto was a grown man and did not or needed to be coddled anymore. Cause lets face it even though he grew up with a terrible step-dad she spoiled him to no ends, and as a mother Guinevere felt it was right to spread the spoiling not just to her son but to her grand-kids, which sadly she did not have.

"Why are you so determine in wanting me to have kids?" he asked

"Well I already told you: grand-kids equal joy, plus I'm not getting younger, I missed my chance to get you a little brother or sister along time ago-"

"Your not that old-"

"-Shush! And I want something small to hold or to know that when I'm gone my son is happy!" and the room went silent both avoiding eye contact on such a sore subject, and it was usually often where there was a subject always avoided and this was one of them. It happens some times, some one blurts out something that is a topic disliked, or avoided and once said no one speaks or say something either change the subject or walk away.

And Ikuto was best at walking away.

**XoxoxoxoX**

Akira woke up and the first thing she heard was grand-kids.

Grand-kids?

Weren't they the same thing as kids? It wasn't that hard to get one what Akira thought, but pushing that aside she decided, as the door closed, it was time to go.

Akira started with a yawn and stretch hitting her head on the bed she was under, and a yelp or some form of startled scream left her lips, scrambling from under the bed she wondered how she got there till she remembered the woman.

Guinevere stared at the child who was staring back at her, her own eyes drooping as she broke off the contact staring at the blue sheets her pale hands gripped.

"Oh I forgot you were here" she mumbled looking back up meeting the girls eyes.

"Akira" Guinevere stared for a moment wondering what the girl was talking about "My name is Akira, I'm 6, and I'm only here cause I made my mama break her leg" she paused a minute then quickly adding" Oh I mean on accident, I didn't want mama to get hurt- I- um a" Akira decided it was best to stop talking all together breathing out her mouth a whistle noise came out but both ignored (probably because her missing teeth) sticking out her small hand and grabbing the paler one she shook it "I'm Akira"

Guinevere stared at the girl for moment before smiling

"Such a smart little girl you are, huh?" and just like that Akira seem to glow from the compliment.

"Yep! I even know where babies come from"

"Oh really?"

"Really!" Akira exclaimed leaning forward and smiling "They come from the mamas tummy, mama said that the baby is made from love and kisses" the little girl stated very proudly, and Guinevere smiled back.

"Oh is that so?" Akira shook her head yes looking at the woman but soon frowned.

"You said that you couldn't have another baby? How come?" Guinevere frowned.

"You heard huh? Well I'm sick right now and having another kiddo might have to be put off for a long time" she stated nodding slightly looking back down at the girl she took notice of the look on the little girls face, blank and obviously concentrating on something, it reminded her of her own son. Actually the little girl somewhat looked like her son and she soon found herself staring.

"Well you want a granddaughter right?" Guinevere stared at the little girl nodding dumbly "Well I'll be your granddaughter then"

Guinevere stared, a genuine smile playing at her lips, and she laughed giving a girl a hug.

"I would like that"

**XoxoxoxoX**

Ikuto walked down the halls of the hospital, absentmindedly twirling the flower from the boquet of flowers he got his sickly mother but then silently cursed himself.

How could he be such a jack ass of a son?

Yes sure they talked about how she was sick and they talked about how long she would stay in the hospital, but never had they once the utter the words of her not making it. It was avoided left in the dark because they all new the answer, but they could never say it out loud to Guinevere Tsukiyomi even if she knew her own fate. To say it to her face would be like kicking a puppy.

A sick, homeless, hungry puppy.

Stopping his thoughts, and stop walking period he took note that he took the wrong hallway, and looking for a nurse would be troublesome for the fact that no one was there.

Turning to the side looking at the door closest to him, he took note of a name that he had to take a double take on.

Hiniamori?

He clucked his tongue glancing to his right and left checking if there is no one around once again, opening the door with a creak he slipped in hands in his pocket. He took notice of the pink haired woman asleep leg propped up and TV still on. he could only roll his eyes only she could be clumsy enough to end up in a hospital with a broken leg drooling on a pillow.

He stood there next to her bed and it was quite he wasn't sure how long he was there but when he decided it was time to leave, he left her a kiss on the forehead and a flower.


	5. Baby Mama: Guinevere

**XoxoxoxoX**

Guinevere Dewey was a foreign child a girl who never really belonged in Japan, but it was the only place -besides the States- that had the best medication or at least machinery that could help solve her little dilemma.

Now little Guinevere was a very pretty girl with dirty blonde hair that could make her pass a as a brunette, and dark brown eyes with freckles she was Welsh and was a very sickly child.

She only thought to coming to Japan for medical attention, of course she wasn't expecting at age 8 to fall in love with a blue haired violinist who was only 15 himself. To think she got better after meeting him, or at least feel better and at the ripe age of 16 soon to be 17 was pregnant with her only son. Things seemed to be looking up for the young girl even though after birth of her son she was having issues with her sickly body and breathing, but she didn't let that stop her from spending time with her son.

Though as little time passed complications came by involving marriage and how sick she was, her parents wanting her to marry a seemingly wealthy man that would support her hospital bills for when they give up on her. Along to the fact that her parents hate her lover and son with a passion and seeing how she was so young they threaten to give the baby to some foster family and throw her lover into prison for rape.

She agreed to the marriage leaving her lover in depression and soon disappearing leaving her with a man she didn't love, a sickly body, and a little baby boy.

But soon her body was starting to fail her as she fell into depression from the verbal abuse she was receiving from her husband. Though no matter what she was put through she kept the name Guinevere Tsukiyomi, no matter the insults she was proud to be a Tsukiyomi she didn't care if her baby was going to grow up to be a bastard child, and she ignored the jeers thrown at her for keeping the last name of a failure. She was in love with that failure and all she wanted to be was happy, she wanted her baby to be happy, though it was all in vain as she now lays in the hospital bed connected to an I.V with lung cancer. Her own baby couldn't grow up and smile everyday like she wanted, all he could do was frown and sigh and talk to her in such a forlorn way it really did pain her. It even hurt her more to now she was going to leave her baby sooner or later.

"I'm so sorry, Ikuto, baby"

**XoxoxoxoX**

_Why don't you love me?_

_Tell me, baby, why don't you love me_

_When I make me so damn easy to love?_

_Why don't you need me?_

_Tell me, baby, why don't you need me_

_When I make me so damn easy to need?_

_There's nothing not to love about me_

_No, no, there's nothing not to love about me_

_I'm lovely_

_There's nothing not to need about me_

_No, no, there's nothing not to need about me _

_Maybe you're just not the one_

_Or maybe you're just plain … DUMB_

Finishing the song Utau smiled lightly at her manager who looked giddy. Walking out the studio Utau was pulled into a hug by Sanjo, her head pulled into the older woman bosom as she jumped giddy, and spouting how they were almost done with the album and suggesting getting drinks to celebrate. Finally pulling away and being able to breathe, patting her managers shoulder.

"Maybe next time when I have things to do"

Yukari pouted "What's so important that you can't go get some drinks"

"Well Amu is getting out the hospital and she does need a ride home considering her leg is broken… have you even visit her?" Utau questioned looking at the older woman accusingly for not checking on her other singer, and Yukari actually looked slightly offended.

"Course why wouldn't check on one of my precious darlings, I mean what type of manger would that make me?" Utau smiled waving off at her manager getting in her car to leave.

**XoxoxoxoX**

Utau, Rima and Akira bounded down he hospitals hallways, Akira humming and skipping with her violin seeing as she was just picked up from practice. They were picking up there precious Amu seeing as she was allowed to leave the hospital. The two adults figured it was best to leave the rest of the kids to Anya and Yaya so they wouldn't cause any trouble in a hospital.

Everything was going fine so far sure they took a couple of wrong turns finding the room, but hey no problem.

Sure they had issues with a nurse, but hey no problem.

And sure Akira started crying when said nurse and doctor were suggesting Amu stay there an extra day just incase stitches on her foot wouldn't pop open again, but hey no problem.

Getting Amu out the bed and into pants was difficult, now that was a problem.

In the end they honestly couldn't get her into the sweats and the old 'Hello Kitty' shirt instead she end up putting on Utau's nice blue and white polka-dotted dress on, the one that she saved up all those paychecks for. Of course Utau would be irked that her nice dress was being ripped off her own body but that was honestly just an understatement because as she watched her dirty friend -the one who wasn't allowed to take a shower since she got there- shimmy her dress and watched as it stopped at her mid-thigh, she honestly could feel her blood boil her clean dressed getting soiled. Utau for moment didn't want it back for the fear of her dress smelling of antiseptics and other bad smelling hospital crap, but of course kicked the thought aside and decided she wants her damn dress back bad smelling or not.

On the way to the waiting room are Amu limping and holding onto her crutches she could feel the glare of the older blond held, and she wished it stopped. It wasn't her fault her sweats pant leg didn't fit over the cast that held her leg, and she almost wanted to apologize about having to switch clothes with the blond. She did hold a little more weight then her but she didn't see a problem last time she checked Utau liked baggy.

Amu was walking into the waiting room area now scratching her arms, legs, and ,back, and mentally groaned and whined of how dry her flipping skin was. She also ignored Rima's scolding about her scratching so much, but honestly she was so damn itchy she missed her shower so much it was unbearable.

Leaning on the desk facing the room she looked around with a bored look on her, Rima already told her how she had no clue where the flower came from or even new why she got a flower_, _and she honestly can't help but to remember how pretty it was, to think how pissed she was when she found out a nurse threw it out on accident, she looked down at her daughter who was talking rapidly to another child who was waiting on someone probably.

Amu continued viewing the room while her friends signed papers to let her out, and all she could see was sick people, visitors and doctors Amu shuddered at the thought of honestly staying here any longer, the feeling of depression and death flowed through this place, she shook her head to get rid of the thought, just thinking about … such negative thoughts scared the hell out of her, she continue to look around out of boredom but she paused doing a double take she looked back in the direction of one of the visitors to see Ikuto.

So many things ran through Amus mind seeing a bouquet of flowers the flowers that looked the same as the one she found in her room, she blushed at thought of him giving her a flower and a ditzy smile made it up her lips as she looked down at the floor.

"What are you blushing at?" turning to look at Rima she blushed harder fumbling with her crutches.

"N-Nothing!" Rima shrugged it off walking away from the desk with Utau, and Amu decided to follow last as she looked up to see him, she wasn't sure if he recognized her, but when a hand tugged at her pants and she looked at Akira, her daughter, she suddenly really didn't care.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Yeah I know the romance that goes on here… is very low, and its gonna stay like that for awhile why? Cause its my story! Ha-Ha! **

**The romance will start slow very slow, but it will grow don't ya'll worry so lean back and enjoy the fluff, thank ya'll for reading'. I have to say though these past maybe two chapters were fillers cause you know I got the beginning and the end and big parts down of this story but I don't have the middle I also don't know how long I want this story so, but Guinevere is important and will show up later in the story so… thanks again loves. **


	6. Baby Mama: That's Somethin'

**Honestly don't care if you read the lyrics**

**Xoxoxo Preview! XoxoX**

_As Nagi sighed once again for the 20__th__ time so far today, he wondered how the hell did he get himself in this sort of situation _

"_Nagi…" _

"_I hate you"_

"_I know, I hate me to" _

_As he answered this statement once again, he tried to figure out what he did to deserve this… _

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Taking a sip of her water the morning breeze, making her hair flow around her face, Amu, Yaya, Rima, Utau, and Anya were standing on top of a building, looking over the edge. They were in central Tokyo, with tons of people walking around getting through the morning rush.

Sighing, Amu held her breathe turning away from the edge, be terrified of heights "Girls you ready!" looking at each other they nodded feeling that they were prepared took work on there final of there music video that took a while to start and make with going over notes a choreography including Amu getting over her broken leg. Getting through the last preparations: make up, clothes, last minute chats they were ready.

Looking through out the city they could see big screens that showed them standing on the building preparing to have a live video

**(** Utau- Underline, _Amu- italics, _**Yaya- bold, **_**Rima- italics & bold, **__Anya- underline & italics, _all of them- normal**)**

The girls were standing at the microphone as the camera started to record the girls, the music started they smiled taking off there hats and sunglasses (Sorry if you get confused not the best at describing things) people stared at the big screen, recognizing the building turning and pointing at them.

Utau started off

U: Whatcha drinkin'

Rum or whiskey

An: _Now won't you have a …_

_Double with me_

Am:_ I'm sorry I'm a little late_

Y:** I got your message by the way**

Then it was Rima's turn she pointed to the camera wagging her finger smiling

R:_** I'm calling in sick today**_

_**So lets go out for old time sake**_

Rima grabbed Utau's shoulder, Anya grabbed Rima's, Yaya grabbed Anya's shoulder, and Amu grabbed Yaya's, they all walked towards the left. At the last verse of the chorus they hugged there waist, swaying there hips

U: I'll never forget you

They say we'd never make it

All: My sweet joy, always remember me

Every time it was there turn to sing they would step out of the line they made, and make little hand movements and sang the verse.

Am:_ We were mischievous _

_And you were always wearing black_

U: I was so serious

Y:** You now my boyfriend's mother**

**Nearly had a heart attack**

U: I'm sorry I'm a little late

R:_** You know the stripes on a tiger **_

_**Are hard to change **_

An: _And notice, world feels like an empty stage_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

All: So I'm glad your back again

They all grabbed each others shoulder once again doing the same movements before

R:_** I'll never forget you **_

_**They say we'd never make it**_

All: My sweet joy, always remember me

Y:** I'll never forget you**

**At times we couldn't make it at all**

All My sweet joy, always remember

When it was there turn to sing they would turn to side and stretch out there arm towards the camera

U: We just got swallowed up

You know I didn't forget you

Am:_ We just got swallowed up_

R: _**We just got swallowed up**_

_**You know I didn't forget you**_

Y:** We just got swallowed up**

An: _By the whole damn world_

They started moving around dancing to the beat

Am:_ What you're thinking_

Y:** Did you miss me**

Anya took off her silver boots and stand on the ledge of the building people staring up at her, as she dropped the boots, and laughed, as she sang her verse

An: _I've borrowed your silver boots_

_Now if you just let me _

_Give them back to you_

Anya then grabbed Rima's and Yaya's hand and stand on the ledge, followed by Utau and Amu holding Rima's and Yaya's swinging them back and forth to the beat of the music, singing, as they saw them selves on the screen of some of the buildings.

An: _I'll never forget you_

_They say we'd never make it_

All: My sweet joy, always remember me

Am:_ I'll never forget you_

_Although at times we couldn't change it all_

All: My joy, always remember me

They raised there hands in the air still connected singing the last couple of verses

Y:** Don't you know that you're my joy**

All: Always remember me

Y:** Don't you know that you're my joy**

All: Always remember me

As the music continue the girls stepped off the ledge back onto the cement ground locking arms with each other walking off

" I need new shoes!"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

"I need new shoes!" was the last thing they heard as the girls watched there video they just made

"Really Anya? 'I need new shoes'?" Utau asked Anya, "what I dropped them over the ledge, for all we know some crazed fanned could have took them" she stated nonchalantly, they stared at her, then started to laugh.

"Well girls nice job, but now it's…" she looked at her phone "11:55, that means lunch time!, go and eat and meet us back at the building around 1:00, and we'll finish up whatever we have left! Plus we have to sponsor that marathon got it"

"Thanks Yukari, see ya!" was what the girls said running down the steps to get lunch

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

The girls were on there way home for lunch they walked over to there house Yaya was the first one to the door, as she unlocked and slowly opened the door only because her hands were full of food from there favorite place 'Subway' she pushed the door even more open with the side of hip, "Luka-tan! Mama brought fo-oh …" Yaya trailed off, "Yaya, jeez just don't stand there like an idiot, move…." Rima said trailing off her self, "What are you guys stari-Holy shit!" Anya stared anger flowing through her , and finally Amu and Utau came in, Amu dropped her food and her honey golden eye's widened, "Oh god what the, hell happen!"

What was in front of them would have made any mother want to murder there child, in there house it looked like a tornado, hurricane, and a typhoon came and destroyed there home. There were piles of clothing everywhere, paint and hand and feet prints on the wall, multi-colored just lovely, plants were knocked over with the dirt trailing to different places, the big fish tank had a mini waterfall due to the hole in it, as the fish, tried swimming away or stayed at the very bottom so they could stay in the water. The couch and chairs were no longer that beautiful creamy colored it was a blotchy cream couch with black and brown stains, of unidentified … food, at least that's what the girls were hoping there were beads from necklaces on the ground.

As Rima slowly made her way towards the kitchen trying not to trip over all the crap on the ground, in the kitchen all the cabinets, pantry, and fridge were wide open, the fridge had … mixture of some… liquid pouring out with soggy bread and cake, and tons of empty ice cream containers, either eaten or melted cause Rima saw multi-colored liquids on the ground as she guess it was chocolate ice-cream, mint-chip ice cream, vanilla and cookie dough.

"Amu is not going to be happy once she finds out about her ice-cream" Rima mumbled, but that was until her eyes went wide as she stared at, at it in front of her it was so shocking for her, it was so shocking that it almost brought the blunt, cold, comedian, to tears, to see her prize possession empty, it was her … peanut butter, creamy not crunchy, she hated crunchy. Ever since Anya, and Rima were pregnant with Hikaru and Kaoru, and Ayame, peanut butter was like a drug for them, they always kept in the house, when they ate it in high school they did not eat on the bread or with crackers, they lick it off the spoon. They still did to, "Oh my god", was all she could say. While Yaya and Utau was exploring there messed up living room, what they saw was something they wish they never see there, flat screen tv was cracked, beyond repair they would have to buy a new tv with a new Dvd player and stereo system, Yaya walked over to the tv slowly pressing the 'on' button she went back to stand next to Utau and looked at the screen, it was MTV the usual channel it was playing there song 'If I Can't Have You' at least that's what they thought as the tv skipped parts of the video

_Won't stay won't …_

…_.Convictions blinded by your spo-…_

…_With some medication_

… _I'll kiss… reservations_

…_other fish…_

_Not…._

…_you_

_I can't …want anyone_

…_have …all the damage…done_

…_these rules…have…fun_

_Think… you will lose… have…_

…_cold sweat thoughts…under_

…_fight no threat… you_

…_no hesitation_

…_in… you_

…_eyes…lips…you're tasting_

_No…invitation_

…_shame…self control….suffered…_

…_wants…love…_

…The tv went static, though it was static before, you couldn't even see the music video it was that bad.

"It sounds like something that involves, with fish, drugs, and dirty thoughts…" Yaya said " I am getting a headache" was all Utau could say, and it got worse as she they saw the tv fall forward to the ground, Yaya stared at it wide eyed but as she felt the evil, aura coming from Utau she slowly backed away, "I'm going to murder my child" Utau said in a venomous, deadly voice, that could scare the crap out of any one.

Amu walked through the halls of there home as she saw hand prints and drawings on the walls, the paintings and pictures that they hanged on the wall either were painted over or had holes in this, she new if Anya saw this she would explode, thank god she was to busy trying to save the fish, it was simple to the girls what they loved, for Rima it was her gags, and peanut butter; Yaya her candy, and toys; Utau her music, tv, and ramen; Anya was her paintings, and music; and Amu besides her love for ice cream it was her piano. Amu picked up her speed heading to the last door on the left, she opened and gasped, the whole room was a mess, the white carpet was covered with splashes of dark pink, blue, yellow, and green, she went straight to her piano, and sighed of relief to see her piano in peace there was a couple stains here and there, but not enough for her to black out for another week.

The girls met back in front of the door, "Ok this, this is, is just -I'm going to murder my kid!" Utau said at first trying to stay calm, but you can see how that worked out. They all sighed but Utau eyes widen in realization "You guys were missing something very, very important" they all turned to Utau "My peanut butter?" Rima and Anya asked - well it was more like a statement, rather than a question "No it's-" "IT'S MY CANDY, where's Yaya's candy!" "*sigh* No" "the cat?" they all turned to Amu, "Yes, but something more important" they all looked at her "THE KIDS!" there eyes went wide they were to pissed off to figure out where there children were, "Oh, crap nuggets!" they all yelled as they looked around. They all stopped hearing a muffled sound they all turned to pile of clothing and crap, they all stared at the pile as they walked closer they all hid behind Amu "Wh- what,-I-is -that" Amu asked "H-how are we supposed to know?" the other girls, said "Get it !" Yaya cheered.

"Why me!"

"Cause you're the closest" they answer nonchalantly, at the same time "F-fine". Amu grabbing the closest object to her which happen to be the broom, she picked it up slowly, and brought it to the pile pocking it. Soon screaming pinkette fell to the ground causing Rima and Yaya who were standing right behind her, tumbling to the ground with her. Laying onto of Rima and Yaya, Amu looked up a little to meet yellow eyes "Mamoru…" everyone stared at the cat that was sitting on Amu's stomach, there sat at color coated cat, he was so colorful, that you couldn't tell that his natural color was pink. "You poor thing.." and that's when they heard the door slowly opened.

"Shhh… I don't think they would be home yet, they should still working"

"How are you so sure!"

"Because I now these things"

"Yeah, right you have a brain a size as an ant-" "-in that huge fat head of yours"

"I'm tired someone carry me"

"But Aya-chan, were already home?"

The door open up to show 6 kids, the kids froze in there spots seeing there parents, who were glaring straight at them, they understood the message there parents were sending them '_You'll never see day light again' _they all gulped.

"Hi, Mama" Kyo waved his hand towards Utau, but quickly put it down noticing his mothers glare intensified if that was possible. Questions and shouts flew out of the mothers mouth wondering what the hell there kids have been doing.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but wow what the heck happen hear?" the girls turned in the direction of the new voice there mouths dropped to the floor '_Where the hell did he come from!_' they stared at the gorgeous, man, with long violet hair, taking pictures of the huge mess, at a frustrating moment like this they would all liked to jump and hug there very close guy friend, maybe including Rima who had been missing the boy for sometime but course she would only admit this when hell froze over, and she is pretty sure it hasn't. "What the hell are you doing here?" Rima asked with venom dripping off every word every one flinched all besides Ayame who was proud of her mothers mean ways, running over to her mothers legs and hugging her, sticking out her tongue at the man in front of them. Nagihiko like always when they were in high school smiled and greeted Rima, as if he did not understand that Rima did not want him around " I found them at the park and figure I should take them home" Rima looked down at Ayame who was glaring at the man "Didn't mama say don't follow strangers, especially cross-dressing strangers" Ayame looked away giggling at the last part.

Utau looked around for a moment "Wait one moment, where's your babysitter?" the kids turned there heads in different direction not facing there mothers, then they heard a thud coming from one of the hallway closet, Utau eyes widen "You didn't, Kyo!" running to the closet door and opening it finding a girl in her early twenties tied to a chair tear stained face, Anya, Yaya, Rima, and Amu's, even Nagihiko's eye's widen. Utau bend down to the woman untying the woman "I am so, so, so sorry I-" Utau was cut of by the young woman "No, no *sniff* I'm f-fine *sniff* I'm f-fine" the girl said crying more tears running out of the house. The mothers turned to there child, they were infuriated, infact they were so mad they couldn't say a word, and the kids new this too, as they hid behind Nagihiko, knowing they took things to far this time.

*BEEP, BEEP*

Amu took out her phone looking at the text message, her eyes widen "What time is it?" they all look at her until there eye's widen they all turned to the clock '1:29' "Oh Crap! Were late!" they looked around the place, but there gaze stopped at there children

"We can't bring them! What are we going to do!"

"What about Su?"

"What! No! I like Su! She's to young to die!"

"Then we have no one!"

"We don't have a freakin babysitter!" as soon as Rima yelled that, there eye's went straight to Nagihiko.

"Aw, Crap"

Let's just say that this was one hell of a morning, and the mothers were desperate.

**XoxoxoxoX**

Nagihiko was honestly tired after an hour or two passed by, what the hell were those mothers doing that was so important, and he just couldn't help but do the stupid thing: he fell asleep.

While Nagi was taking a nap, the kids well the kids were thinking of way to get rid of him.

"ok, what now?" Akira asked

"Well-"

"it's simple we get rid of him" they sweat-dropped, at Ayame's out burst

"um… Aya-nee I think you're a little to into this" Luka asked looking for a loli-pop

"no I'm not, he needs to go!"

"you really-" "have issues" Hikaru started and then Kaoru "don't you?" they asked at the same time

"No I don't! Yo-" Ayame was cut off by Kyo

"Shut it up! Jeez… it's simple we get him to clean up the place for us, then we get rid of him, and never see he again!" he fist pumped the air, his purple eyes glistening with determination.

"and how exactly do we get him to clean the place up?" Hikaru asked him cocking an eyebrow

"…uh…"

"you didn't think that far did you?" Akira asked smirking as his determination, disappeared.

He nervously laughed "not really"

"of course" Ayame said glaring at him, it was silent for a while as they sat in a circle thinking of a way.

"AH HA!" Kyo sudden outburst caused the twins, and Ayame, and Luka jump, "Hikaru, Kauro, do you still have paint?"

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other as if asking each other the question, by telepathy, they looked back at Kyo and nodded

"perfect, ok so here's the plan…"

**Xoxoxox There evil right? xoxoxoX **

Nagi woke up due, to his phone

"Hello, this Nagihiko, speaking, who's this, if I may ask?"

"_Dang, why are you always so polite, Nagi?"_

"What is it Ikuto?"

"_Where are you? You never came back"_

"Oh yeah, I forget to call you guys, hehe, and honestly I didn't think you cared"

"_I don't"_

"…"

"_Hello?" 'What is he doing?' _

" That Kukai?"

"_Yeah he is the one that kept on yelling at me, to call you" 'Where is he?' "Shut up Kukai! What are you married to him?"_

As Nagihiko sat on the sidelines listening to the very offensive conversation his so called 'friends' had about him he was getting irritated "Shut up and ask the damn question!"

"_Jeez, what crawled up your ass, anyway where are you?"_

"Well I'm babysitting…"

"…"

"Hello?"

"_When did you get kids? Actually never mind, real question why are you babysitting?"_

"Well a friend asked me (at least if they consider me a friend) to watch her kids for awhile

"_Her?"_

"I can't have friends that are girls?"

"_Were coming over"_

"What?"

"_Must I spell it out?"_

"No, what-whatever"

Aw crap

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

The door bell rang and there, they were, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Souma Kukai, Shizuka Ren, and Sanjo Kairi. They all walked inside as soon they got a glance "What the Hell…" they all turned to Nagi, he raised his arms in defense "I did nothing", so Nagi had to explain what happened so far, but forget to mention who the parents are. "So your babysitting 6 kids, who happen to some how destroy this house and managed to have their original babysitter have a mental breakdown, by locking her in a closet, then they left the house and went to the park, which happens to be where you found them took them home and some how ended up taking care of them" they all stared at Ren who just summarize Nagi's whole story, "So the real question now is, Where are the kids?"

**Xoxoxo With the kids oxoxoX**

"Ok, we ready" Kyo asked armed with a paintball gun

"Um, how does making a mess clean a mess?" Akira asked raising and eyebrow, and putting her hand on her hip.

"it will work trust me" he said giving them a thumbs up, and had a goofy grin on his face, Akira sighed.

"ok, but why do we have to wear this?" Hikaru asked pointing to there clothing, Kyo, Luka, and Hikaru were wearing black paints with black long sleeved shirts with black belts slanted to the side (Hikaru had her sleeves rolled up to her elbows) and Ayame, Akira, and Kaoru were wearing black long sleeved shirts with a black ruffled skirt with black leggings, they all head on black beanies.

"I think it's cute" Kaoru said twirling and giggling, Hikaru rolled her eyes at her twin sister "If your Goth, I guess" Ayame mumbled to herself.

"Alright, let's-" Kyo was cut off by Akira

"Oh my Gosh! That's Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" she had a bright smile on her face.

"Don't get distracted- holy crackers, Souma Kukai!" Kyo said his mouth falling to the ground

"What ever happened to don't get, distracted?" Ayame asked, Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged while Luka got bored so he was eating a loli-pop and reading, or at least trying (he is what 6 years old, he is not going to be the best at reading).

"You guys! The plan!" Ayame asked

"oh right yeah! Onward, attack now!" Kyo yelled

And that's how the war started

They rolled over to the couch sticking there head high enough to see them, then ducked when one of them turned in there direction, "Go get in position!" Kyo whispered yelled. Akira and Kyo behind the couch, Hikaru and Kaoru hid near the table, and Ayame and Luka hid in the chair. Kyo gave them the signal and fired, hitting Nagihiko in the back of the neck "Ow, what the?" and they fired.

**Xoxoxoxo 1 hour later oxoxoxoX**

"Ha ha! We captured, the enemy" Kyo said as smiled his goofy grinned right now the guys were tied to chairs back facing each other as they stared down at the kids that somehow tied them up after there ambush.

"Yeah! What now!" Hikaru chanted, as Kaoru giggled at her sister

"Wait, a minute where's Kira-nee" Luka asked looking around the room

"Where do you think she is" Ayame said as she rolled her eyes at how slow her friends were

"…." there was nothing Ayame stared in disbelief at them it was so obvious

"Really, I knew you gu-" she was cut off again

"TO THE MUSIC ROOM!" they all shouted and Ayame was dragged out of the room.

As Nagi sighed once again for the 20th time today, he wondered how the hell did he get himself into this sort of situation

"Nagi…"

"yes"

"I hate you…"

"I know, I hate me to"

As he answered this statement once again, he tried to figure out what did he do to deserve this, oh yeah, he was being nice, he has now learned that being nice gets you tied up to a chair by a bunch of 6 year olds with paint all over you, and having your friends tell you that they hate you. Nice turn out, huh?

His thoughts were interrupted by yelling

"Well then…" everyone turned to the voice which happened to be Kyo, he had his childish, goofy grin on his face, with a evil glint in his eye, "It's time for stage two!" he said standing up on the couch, the kids all turned to the adults with a smile.

The guys eyed them "What are you going to do?" Kukai asked looking at Kyo.

"It's simple we'll let you go if you help us clean the place up" Kyo said shrugging

"Really?" the guys asked, unsure of the agreement

"Yep, mama shouldn't be back till six and it's only 5:30" Akira said

"Plus, since they were late Yukari-san would make them work longer, so that would give us,… what, till 7 or later" Ayame said, the guys turned to Kairi "your sister is a slave driver , ya'know?" Kairi sighed "I know"

"Do you agree, or not?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, a little annoyed and impatient

"fine" Ikuto said

The kids pointed the paint guns at them, while Akira and Kyo untied them, "are the paint guns really necessary?" Nagihiko asked sweat dropping, "of course, just incase you guys try to run" Ayame said in a matter of fact voice. The kids untied them and set to work.

"Okay, Mini strawberry, Plum, and bigger Plum clean up the music room, infact clean all the rooms that just are a mess" Ikuto said pointing at Akira, who smiled at him (of course), and Ayame and Nagihiko. Ayame stuck up her nose, and dragged the star-struck Akira to the music room, with Nagihiko sighing and trailing behind.

"Bi-polar twins, cup cake, clean up the hall way, and fish tank" Ikuto pointed to the twins, the twins looked at each other "bi-polar?" the other shrugged, and Ren who was ticked off "You're never going to let that go, are you?" he asked, "Of course, I'm never going to let it go" Ikuto said rolling his eyes

"Candy kid, book worm, you get living room, good luck with the flat screen" Ikuto said pointing at Luka and Kairi, "book ..worm…?".

"Soccer boy, soccer kid, and me will be cleaning the kitchen and dining room" Ikuto said pointing to Kyo and Kukai and himself, "why am I soccer kid? I'm way older than him?" Kukai said pointing to Kyo, "boy, kid does it really matter, gramps?" Kyo said looking up at him "did he just call me old?" Kukai said pointing at Kyo "what of it?" Kyo said, shrugging " what I say goes, your old gramps, see?" Kyo said smirking. Iktuo stared at the two smirking enjoying the 'entertainment' in front of him "Hey, blueberry" Ikuto looked down to see the twins "oh you two, and who are you?" they both rolled there eyes one of them pointing to them selves "I'm Hikaru-" supposedly said Hikaru, while the other one pointed to herself "and I'm Kaoru", Ikuto looked down at them nodding "whatever, what do you want?" the twins glared at him "1st of all we only have what, about an hour left 2nd we have a missing cat just a little hint" Hikaru said "so don't freak out when something jumps out and tries to mess your face up" they both said irritation written all over there face "Yes, yes we can start, and I will keep a look out for your cat" he said with hints of boredom in his words as he walked away dragging the soccer boy and soccer kid with him.

**XoxoxoxoX**

So to put it down basically in the end, Kukai, and Ikuto got mauled by Mamoru (cat) while Kyo sat down and watched them, Ayame was able to pour paint down Nagihiko's shirt, while Akira played/cleaned the piano, Hikaru and Kaoru were able to get Ren rip the paintings more so they had to use duct tape to fix them, well at least try, Kairi got crushed by the book case, Luka said 'it fell over by its self'. So you can just tell the kids had fun laughing there ass off at the in pain adults that helped them clean.

As the adults sat down in pain on the 'couch' they groined in pain

"Damn, I didn't think cleaning was so painful" Kukai said touching his face

"Yeah but its finally over" Ren said, they all looked at each other and nodded and stood up

"Time to go home!" they all cheered, at least until they heard a clicking sound they all turned around to see the kids with the paintball guns.

"Sit back down were not done with you" Ayame said with a smirk on her doll like face

"but you said that if we helped you clean, you let us go" Ikuto said looking down at them, it was some what pathetic for them being scared of 6 year olds.

"Yeah, we did, but we didn't say anything about after we finished cleaning, plus you guys also caused your own messes." Kyo said grinning at them

"plus you hurt Mamoru" Akira said holding said cat, with a pout that quickly turned into a smirk, causing the guys to flinch.

"Hold up, I checked you guys have no more paint" Nagihiko pointed out, as the guys smirked, with victory, at this statement

"Who said we actually to use paintballs?" Hikaru asked, the guys stared at Hikaru trying to figure out what she meant

"Yeah, who said that?" Kaoru said walking over to her sister, as evil smirks formed on there face

The guys were still confused "True they are paintball guns, but doesn't mean we have to use paint balls we can use anything else we want to shoot at you, if we choose to" Luka said sucking on a loli-pop showing the least amount of attention to the situation.

"So we decided to use clay" Kyo said grinning, the guys looked at the kids as there attention fell on the twins, with a huge ball of clay in there hands

"And we are not talking about play-doh*" Ayame said as they prepared to shoot at them

**Xoxoxo skip a little oxoxoX**

So now the guys were back to square one, being tied up by 6 year olds, with little clumps of clay sticking to them. Oh when will the torture end. As the kids went back to whatever it was near 8 now, the kids were getting tired though Luka was already sleeping, leaning on Ayame who was trying to stay up, the twins were drowsily playing card "They should go to sleep now" kyo said gazing at the kids, Akira nodded in acknowledgement trotting off to grab her violin.

**Xoxoxo With mothers oxoxoX **

"Damn you Yukari, damn you" Anya mumbled as the girls slowly walked to there houses.

"I can't believe, she made us sponsor a marathon, then made us run it!" Rima yelled throwing her hands in the air

"Just because we were late" Amu said

"Yaya's tired!" "We're all tired Yaya, not just you" Utau said .

They made it to the door, they had food for the kids, since there was now no food in the house, and plus it also depends if there kids are already asleep.

As the mothers opened the door they were met with a sweet violin music, they looked inside and gasped, the place was clean it wasn't the cleanest the fish tank and TV were still broken the pictures were …ok sort of, and the couch and carpet was still a mess, but that wasn't what they were worried about, what they saw was 5 grown men tied to a chair with paint and clay splattered on them, but they were also to tired to care enough.

Anya was the first to say something "I really don't want to now" and she went up stairs to bed caring Hikaru, and Kaoru walking slowly behind, holding onto to her mothers hand.

Rima massaged her temples wishing the coming headache would not come picked up the sleeping Ayame "aw, did my little dancer tired herself out?" Rima said and walked slowly passed the guys, her gaze met Nagihiko, a smiled formed on her faced unconsciecncly, Nagihiko was surprised and smiled back 'guess she doesn't entirely hate me' "did the bad people bother you, Ayame?". Well that thought was ruined.

"Luka-tan?" she picked the little boy "thank you for cleaning Luka-tan, hope they didn't cause any trouble for you", that just stabbed the boys in the chest, knowing she was talking about them, and with that Yaya went up stairs.

It was only Amu and Utau left, Amu was the first to leave "come on Kira-chan, lets go to sleep and tomorrow we will deal with the lose of the ice-cream" Akira happily followed her mother up the steps

"should I really ask, Kyo?" Utau looked at her son, he shrugged "not really" "alright then bed time" and with that Utau was up the steps, "we'll untie you in the morning, night!" he was gone.

"This is just wrong man" -Kukai

**Xoxoxox In the morning' xoxoxoX**

The mothers woke up yelling remembering the 5 guys, running downstairs to only see the kids sitting around the table eating the food there mothers brought home last night "Wha-what the?, where?, but?" the mothers said as the kids stared at them "nothing happened mama" Kyo said smiling.

'_we have evil children'_

**Xoxoxo The end oxoxoX**


	7. AN: Sorry

**Please read and sorry:**

**Be-Bee: ****HAPPY BIRTHDAY MU-MU-CHAN! (Amu)**

**Everyone:** **Moo-Moo?**

**Be-Bee:** **No! Mu-Mu! It's the last two letters in her name**

**Everyone: ****O!**

**Be-Bee: ****Once again Happy Birthday Amu! An Happy early Birthday to me, putting that aside…**

**I am definetly failing at this story, and no offense love the reviews and all, but I want to truthfully know is **

**Is my story really, really bad to the point of deleting and starting over?**

**Or just plane bad to the point of re-editing them all, or just ignoring it?**

**Or is it just ok and fine the way it is?**

**That's all I know, and whoever was the one anonymous review, telling me about what they think of my story so far thank you very much, it made me look over my story to see what I needs to fix, once again thanks, sorry for this not being a real chapter but here's a preview:**

_So I'm still trying to figure out how I got stuck in here with __him, __my god my daughter, she's stuck out there in a school, with nobody to make sure she's not doing anything bad, my god! Somebody might have been murdered already! The school might catch on fire! If you don't believe a six year old could burn down a school you obviously don't know my daughter. I CAN'T AFFORD A LAW SUIT! _

_I started banging on the door, kicking it, anything that could get me out of there "Please! Some one open the door! I'm not paying for anything my daughter broke!" I fell to my knees slowly and softly hitting my head on the door "Damn it, all" _

"_Finally, you calmed down, what the hell were you screaming about?…_

**Be-Bee: there ya go, once again happy birthday Amu! And hopefully you guys don't abandon me, luvs ya and see ya!**


	8. Baby Mama: Joys of School

**Hi, it's me, Be-Bee, sorry bout last chapter, blah, blah, blah, thanks for reviews, um… this chapter might be rushed, uh…I guess that's it.**

**I don't own anything…why are you still here? Go ahead start reading…**

**\/**

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

"_I'll forgive you"_

"_Really"_

"_No"_

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

"Damn it!" The woman with shoulder length blond hair that was curled at the end cursed once again as she quickly walked through the halls of Easter building.

"Damn that Tsukiyomi" she shouted biting onto her thumbs nail, ignoring the whistles and whispers she was gaining from the workers, who she only glanced at "Damn flirts" it seems no matter where she went today people truly wanted her to try and beat the shit out of them, they were really pushing it.

That's when she felt something hit her bottom, she finally cracked, turning around in a swift moment slapping the man "I will make sure that you will never be able to work anywhere ever again, You want to know why? Because I will be personally kicking your ass to hell and back, and the last thing on your mind will be work, cause you will be to busy thinking of my foot that will be making imprints on your face, now get back to work!"

The man backed off running down the hall, the blond panted, she didn't knew if that actually made sense, but she really needed that "What is with these workers, why the hell would Hoshina hire them?"

Running her hand through her hair she walked out the front door, seeing _him_ that blue-haired freakin' man, talking on the phone, oblivious to all the star struck fans, surrounding him.

She growled, earning looks from people around her, she did not care "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" she yelled walking up to him, the girls turned to the woman. Ikuto looked up "Oh Lulu…what's up?" he asked oh so nonchalantly "You know damn well what's up Tsukiyomi" she growled. She turned to the fan girls, glaring hard, causing them to slowly back away from the violinist, till they were two blocks away.

Ikuto looked behind him, then back at Lulu. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder "Thanks Lulu I thought they never leave" she slapped his arm off her shoulder "Don't 'Thanks' me! Where the hell were you!" he stared her blankly "Where was I?" she stared at him in disbelief

"What?"

"What you asked the question"

She took in a deep breath "Where have you been lately? You missed the wedding, you missed two concerts, and now your leaving when you need to be practicing"

"Why would you care?" he asked blankly once again

"That's because I'm your manager, and wedding planner, and boy you are giving me one hell of a headache"

"Well for the wedding, I just didn't come, and for the concerts I was in the hospital, and take Advil" he said shrugging

She pinched the bridge of her nose "Can you please, for the love of God, come into the building and just go to the recording studio, I am begging you"

He smirked, this was something that always made his day, sure Lulu is usually a very calm strict person, but just getting under her skin made everything better

"Can't"

She stared in disbelief "Why?"

"I'm going to school"

"Wha-" "Kukai is doing this soccer thing for this school, it's a really long story, don't make me explain"

"Fine I won't ask, but-" "Thanks Lulu, you're a great person, I'll be back later, bye" he said as he quickly went into the black Porsche that appeared out of nowhere.

Lulu stared in disbelief as the window rolled down showing a russet haired man in the drivers seat, with a long violet haired man in the passengers seat "Hey Lulu, bye Lulu" Kukai grinned. Lulu watched as they drove away fuming.

"Damn you Tsukiyomi, damn you"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

The girls were sitting down on the couch Amu between Yaya and Rima, watching TV, nothing special, or new, well besides Utau having an argument over the phone, actually that's not so new.

Amu ignored the conversation between Utau and whoever was on the phone, her thoughts wondered over to the day that was two weeks ago. To where her child and the other children decided to tie up Ikuto, and the other guys to the chairs, and how after that night, they woke up to see no one. The girls were still wondering whether they were still alive, and walking around, or locked up in another part of the house. Amu shuddered the thought of being locked up for two weeks some where in the house would be scary.

'_Ikuto…_' she couldn't help but to not think of him

She continue to think about the blue haired cat

'_No, no, no, no, no, no! I refuse to think about him, I refuse to._'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Utau, "…Thank you very much!" well then she sounded pissed, "What happen Utau?" she sighed falling onto the couch next to Rima "Well, our kids got kicked out of Hamamatsu Elementary so, we have no where to put our kids right now"

"How did they get kicked out?"

"You don't want to know"

"…"

"I'll take your word for it"

"Hold on, what are we going to do? We can't tutor them, Will probably cause them to fail Kindergarten" Rima said, Amu rolled her eyes "Also we don't have the time to, plus I don't think we would be that bad of tutors" Amu said , Rima cocked an eyebrow "really, Amu? You want to try?" she asked "Psh, like if, why would I do that?" Amu asked her, it's true she didn't think they would be that bad, but you got to be stupid to think they, the newest and biggest actors, models, and singers of this generation, were going teach there children things they can learn from the people with a teacher degree."

"Then what are we going to do?" Yaya asked

"Simple we find a school, that they won't get suspended from" Utau said getting and walking to her room, and came back a couple of minutes with her lap top, and started to look at schools

**Xoxox 3 hours later xoxoX**

"My god!" Rima shouted

"This is hell" Utau said as she put her face into the couch's pillow.

Amu sighed, chewing on the cap of her pen she looked at the sheet of paper in front of her. Nothing. Nothing was written on the sheet of paper, she sighed once again. She looked around the room, Utau was laying down on the couch, Rima was sitting down on the couch with Utau's legs in her lap she was looking up at the ceiling

'_Probably counting the ceiling tiles_'

'_59, 60, 61... Uh 70? Damn 1, 2..._'

Amu leaning against the couch, and Yaya laying in her head in Amu's lap. The pink haired girl then realized something… "Where is Anya?" the four girls stopped whatever they were doing looking around "I haven't seen her all- where have you been?" Utau said pointing accusingly at Anya who just walked in the door "At work.." she answered slowly, eyeing them.

They groaned, she was a model now that they thought about it "Doing what?" "What do you think I was doing?" they shrugged silence filling the room.

"Our children got kicked out of school" Utau broke the silence

"What? How?" Anya was slightly surprise at this

"You're really going to ask that?" Rima asked

"…" She was silent

"Yeah it was pretty bad" Rima said answering her unsaid question

"What are you doing then?" Anya asked looking over Rima's shoulder

"Looking for schools" she replied

"How is that working out for you?"

"Terrible" Amu said rubbing her temples, Yaya nodded in agreement. Anya sighed rolling her eyes taking Utau's laptop and typing into it she handed it back to Utau before jumping over the back of the couch and falling into the seat. Utau, Yaya, Amu, and Rima stared in disbelief "How did you find this?" Yaya asked Anya looked in her direction putting on a thinking face "I think my cousin went there I don't know"

Utau smiled writing down the address then closing her laptop

"Seiyo it is"

**Xoxoxo Kids oxoxoX**

"Are you serious!"

"Good job, Kyo, your plan just got us in deeper trouble"

"I thought it was fun"

"Me too!"

"Nobody asked you!"

"Just joy, a new school"

"uh… Thanks a lot"

"I said I was sorry, when will you forgive me"

"When you get on your hands and feet, and beg for forgiveness"

**XoxoxoxoX**

The five grown woman looked up at the building in front of them, all they could say was: 'Damn'

There kids groaned, saying: 'Kill me' but you know that's not going to happen anytime soon.

They walked into the building, teachers running around, probably trying to prepare for the beginning of the school year. Amu looked in awe at the school as her arms tightened around her 6 year old daughter who was still trying to escape her mothers grasp, even though it was to late, they were already at the school. She stopped moving tired, and she gave up, Amu looked down at her daughter smiling "Your done, good" to Akira that was one hell of a arrogant smile on her mothers face so arrogant she wanted to jump out of her mothers arm and run out the building laughing at her gawking mother. Of course when her mother found her, she might end up being 10 feet underground and no one will ever hear from Hinamori Akira ever again. As Akira thought of how she would never make it as big as her mother, with the violin or piano, her mother smiled down at her daughter whose grip got tighter on her black tank top.

Utau and Anya were arguing once again over cookies, Kyo sitting on his mothers shoulder -oh and look he's eating a cookie- and Hikaru and Kaoru were skipping in circles around the two mothers, possibly waiting till one of them trip over, and they would have to go home -how evil-.

Yaya was humming and eating candy with Luka, who was playing with his mothers hair his bright brown eyes glistening with excitement, causing teachers to stop and awe over the small child hoping to have him in his class.

Rima was getting annoyed, Ayame too, but for different yet same reasons, Rima was annoyed with the fact Ayame got herself kicked out of school, and she was only going between daycare and kindergarten. Ayame was annoyed that she sticked with Kyo's stupid plan, though she was curious where Kyo got the snapping turtles, and how he got the keys to almost every teacher room; lounge, bathrooms, offices she grimaced '_Those stupid twins probably got them_'.

It was true

Kyo was the leader of the group, he made the plans

Akira you could say she was the co-captain a very scary, intimidating co-captain, who supported him… sometimes…

Ayame was the one who approved of the plans, and added in her own parts improving the plans, and fixing the holes and important details

Hikaru and Kaoru were the suppliers they like to say 'They know people' nobody questioned, and they left it like that, to scared to find out.

Luka was the brains of the group

Oh what a group

"Here it is" Amu said smiling at the door in gold wording said '_Principal_' her smiled brighten as she put Akira on the floor still holding her hand to make sure didn't run off. Amu slowly opened up the door peaking her head inside "Hello?"

"Welcome!" a cheerful voice stated the girls walked in, they saw a cheerful man possibly in his mid-thirties dirty blond hair and purple eyes they stared question at the man, he seemed familiar, putting that thought aside Amu stretched out her hand shaking the mans "I'm Hinamori Amu and I want to register my daughter Hinamori Akira to go to this school"

The mans smile only got bigger

**Xoxoxo Runaway Love oxoxoX**

"So you really think you can handle them… by yourself?" Rima questioned once again

"Of course Miss. Mashiro, we do have a whole school of teachers"

10 feet away from the door

"So if we left right now…"

9 feet away from the door…

"Yes"

9 ½ feet away from the door…

"You would have no problem, what so ever?"

8 feet away from the door…

"Correct"

7 feet away from the door…

"Even if our kids tied you to a chair you would not suspend them?"

7 ½ feet away from the door…

"Nope"

5 feet away from the door…

"Nor expel them?"

4 feet away from the door…

"Correct"

3 feet away from the door…

"Even if the building was on fire?"

2 feet away…

"…Then there would be no school then"

1 foot away…

"Uh-huh"

0

They were gone out the door so fast the kids didn't realize it, there mouths dropped to the ground. Did there own mothers just ditch them? Yes they did, and they did not give a damn about it.

"And they tell us to be more mature"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

The mothers, successfully ditched there kids… they are such great mothers

"So what now?" Yaya asked skipping down the hallway

"Let's look around" Utau suggested, they nod there heads in agreement, separating and going in different directions

Bad move very bad move

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

The six kids looked up at the man

"What's this school called?"

"Seiyo Academy; for the gifted"

"Ah, so if we walked out this room right now, and cause trouble, what would you do?"

He shrugged smiling

"Ok then, Bye"

So much problems

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Amu gasped seeing the person in front of her

She was in the music room, checking out the piano and other instruments and she happened to run into him Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Wow

Was it awkward?

Yes

Did either of them say anything?

No

"Amu?"

"Uh, I-Ikutooooooo!" she dragged out his name as she went flying forward after something rammed into her as they tumbled into the supply closet.

_CLICK!_

They looked at the door then at each other than back at the door

"Aw Shit!"

**Xoxoxo How did that happen? OxoxoX**

"Are you ready?" Kyo said as he ready himself for one of the rides of his life, Akira smirked as she sat on top of the cart that they 'borrowed' from a teacher when she wasn't looking "Of course" she looked down the hall still smirking "Alright go!". Kyo said with a running start he pushed the cart, and with the just amount of speed he jumped on next to Akira. They raced down the hall, hair whipping around there face, laughing well until they saw the door at the end of the hall, they glanced at each other and started to scream.

"Were going to crash!"

"Before I die I wanted to tell you this" Kyo said, Akira turned to him

"What is it?" Akira eyes widen, in shock

"Um how do I tell you this well I.." he started off Akira stared at him in even more shock '_Is he going to-_'

"I- I- I was the one who killed your hamster" "Oh Kyo I lo- You What! " she glared. Hard. He closed his eyes tight hoping she wouldn't kill him. Yet.

"I blamed Mamoru for that!"

"Yea, he didn't eat them, I sort of buried him in the backyard "

"You jerk! I'll kill you!"

Kyo was to busy with his fears coming true, and Akira was to busy thinking of ways of torturing the amethyst eyed boy, that they did not realize that they already crashed into the room, knocking two people into a closet.

"Oh looked we stopped" Kyo said looking around, and jumping off the cart

"You have other things to worry about"

"Like what?" he asked the blue haired girl

"Like how I'm going to kill you!" she yelled chasing the boy

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Amu continued to stare at the door, in disbelief

_Did it really just- no impossible, we can't be- I can't be stuck in here …With him!_

Multiple curses ran through the singers head.

"If you want to, you can get off my lap" Amu's head snapped up so quickly she could have gotten whiplash. She realized she was in his lap, she jumped up her face flushed. She couldn't do anything, she just stood there frozen, what the hell was she suppose to do? Talk casually with him and hope the subject that involves with Akira did not pop up.

No

She couldn't think of the worst scenario, what she need to do was figure out how to get out of the damned closet. Away from him. She raced to the door, grabbing the door knob. Twisting and pulling, nothing worked she was getting frustrated, to the point where she wanted to kick the door down, but that would be reckless, and stupid.

Plus she could break her foot…

She growled things were getting harder

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

It's been an hour or so and Amu was still trying to figure out how she got stuck in here with him, what pushed her into him, it's not like she would do it her self,

Then something hit her, like a pile of bricks '_my god my daughter, she's stuck out there in a school, with nobody to make sure she's not doing anything bad, my god! Somebody might have been murdered already! The school might catch on fire!_' If you don't believe a six year old could burn down a school you obviously don't know Akira, and the other kids. She paused her thoughts, vandalism, murder, all those things will end with a consequence that involves money… "My god I'm going to be sued. I can't afford a law suit!"

It hit Amu hard she started banging on the door, kicking it, anything that could get her out of there "Please! Some one open the door! I'm not paying for anything my daughter broke!" she fell to her knees exhaustion taking over, slowly and softly she hit her head on the door "Damn it, all"

"Finally, you calmed down, what the hell were you screaming about?" she turned slowly to look over shoulder to see Ikuto sitting casually against the wall, with the same aloof expression he always had, it was either aloof or that arrogant smirk, she preferred the aloof look. She glared causing him to cock an eyebrow "What?" she turned bank around, hitting her head harder '_Damn it all!_'. Ikuto sweat-dropped to think after all this time you expect her to mature, just seeing her now makes him wonder, did she really mature, or just became more immature?

He sighed pinching the bridge of his noise, should he stop her before she hurts herself, or should he just ignore it? It was simple the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' it obviously referred to him, and he wasn't going to try and find out why she was so desperate to get out, he would somehow end up hurt again possibly tied up again. He shuddered, he hated kids, always have always will.

He got up, putting his hand on her shoulder. Shaking lightly "Amu you should stop before you hurt your-Jeez woman" he grunted as he stared at the woman that was supposedly in her 20's. Drops of blood trickling down her face, pout set in place, arm crossed, eyes brimming in tears. He stared in disbelief "Are you serious?"

Bet he wished he stayed with Lulu

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Amu sighed she was leaning against the wall, with the cloth of Ikuto's sleeve wrapped around her forehead. How stupid could she get. She glanced to the side Ikuto leaning against the side looking as bored as usual, his now ripped sleeve stopping at his elbows. She sighed again, it was so awkward. She really did hate it. She some what hated herself, acting like such a immature fool, she is better than that. They should get along, especially if there going to be stuck together in there for who knows how long.

"So… how has it been? You know since um… whenever?" she asked slightly muffled.

He shrugged.

So much for that conversation.

But our heroine was determine.

"I heard you were supposed to get married a couple times?" she asked with sudden confidence, she couldn't believe she asked that, of all conversation starters she choose that.

He sighed "Yeah to Haruko " he said shrugging Amu's head filled with thoughts.

"Hoshi-san? I think I saw her in a picture, she's pretty " she scolded herself, finally noticing she was using her 'Cool and Spicy' crap that she thought she dropped.

She blew her hair out of her face, and watched as he put his arms behind his head, yawning, he shrugged "I guess". Her eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowing together, causing little wrinkles to form on her face. The cute little face that Ikuto always fell for, he ignored the thought.

Amu slightly scooting closer, to him leaning forward "You don't actually love her, do you?" he stared at her, shrugging again "I guess not" he said stretching all cat like. She sighed "Then why are you marring her?" she was pissed, this is what he does with him self, pick up some random chick and marry her? Did he even know her name when he picked her off the side of the road? Wait, that sounded rude, she ignored that.

"It was arranged"

"Oh… Why?"

"Cause the old man thought if the two biggest companies get together, they become even more bigger and powerful, and all that crap" he answered

"…Then why can't they become business partners, and combine the two companies?"

"It doesn't work that way, kid"

After that it was just silence, Amu's head was filled with questions, but she was afraid if she just opened her mouth it would come out all messed up and confusing. She took in a breath, getting her mind in order "Then why keep skipping out on the weddings?" he glanced at her "Would you want to get forced married to some clingy person, who tries to learn every single thing about you?" she stared thinking "I think it's sweet she is obviously trying to make it work. Maybe she doesn't want to get married either, but she knows she has to, so she is trying to make the best out of things. For both of you. " she tilted her head, thinking that was the most reasonable answer. It would be wrong if the relationship went even further down hill.

Wait why was she thinking about him, what about _her _happiness she was the one taking care of_ their_ child. She sighed it would be easier if they were just together, everything, would be fine. She wouldn't have to worry as much, she would have another kid- of course with his hair- and live in a nice house toget- No could she seriously thinking about that? No impossible that was the worst idea, probably of the century, but she still wished for it. She sighed.

Did it get colder in their or was it just her? She brought her knees to her chest, and wrapping her arms around her body. She shivered from time to time. She felt Ikuto's arm wrap around her, and pulled into warmth, she looked up to see Ikuto staring at nothing. She was leaning on Ikutos shoulder, sharing body heat. She blushed. This was the first time they even made contact with each other, and it was nice. Just sitting there in the quite sharing body heat. It was relaxing.

"You know" she jumped she was startled, she wasn't expecting him to talk anytime soon, she looked at him "'You know' what?" she asked still looking up to him. He still stared straight forward "Just because we aren't together anymore, but that doesn't mean we still can't talk, and see each other" he looked at her. She took her gaze off him looking at her boots, smiling lightly "True, I would like that" she smiled at him, he smiled back.

* * *

There relationship: Awkward

There Status: Acquaintances

* * *

It will stay like that for now, she yawned. Resting her head back on his shoulders "That sounds real nice"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Rima growled, as she picked the banana peel out of her hair, her outfit was a mess now. Covered in food. Ayame looked up at her mother, and turned to the man that was walking a few feet behind, she glared, causing the man to flinch.

'_It was her fault, why was is she glaring at me_' he thought

They were outside walking towards the field, Rima was pissed off beyond belief, how the hell did a food fight start when it was only two people in there. Her clothes were coated in gunk, from cake, spaghetti, it was high school all over again. She wanted to leave school, not repeat it.

They continued walking Nagi not to far from behind her. He was thinking why was she here? Why did her daughter hate him with such a passion? His thoughts stopped as he ran into the petites woman back, she stared at the field "Rima what's wr- dang" he looked at the field Utau and Kukai were on the field, Utau kicking soccer balls at Kukai, probably with a intent of killing him. They flinched as Kukai doubled over, falling to ground holding his manhood. Rima would have laughed if he didn't look like he was so much pain. Anya and Ren looked like a rainbow threw up on them. Anya also looked liked she was going to murdered her kids as they continued to mess around mixing the colors that were coating the two adults. Yaya had a large bump on her head, and was unconscious laying on the bleachers, as Kairi tried to revive her. Luka kept on crying, as Akira chased Kyo around the field for who knows why.

"My god" Rima mumbled, as Ayame let go of her mothers hand running towards the field.

"I hate school"

"Same here"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

"What time is it?" Ikuto asked, now that the sleeping pinkette was awake

"mm… let me check" as she pulled out her phone "5:15- what?" she asked as she noticed Ikuto was staring at her "You had a phone this whole time?"

"…"

"…"

"Damn it!"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Well that was this chapter nothing special if you ask me, and before you go all 'What was that? That wasn't Amuto! That wasn't even Amuto fluff!' shut-up and be grateful I did this. Be happy they are friends, or acquaintance.

If you want to know what happen to Rima and Nagihiko, Yaya and Kairi and the other couples just tell me and I might write a chapter that involves with it, no promises. Guess who has a crush! Akira!

Sum-up: The parents try to find a new school, the guys there for there own reasons. Girls ditch kids, kids travel around school, get into trouble. Amuto gets locked up in a closet, get close. Other couples get into fight simple.

See ya'll whenever, luvs ya!

Next Chapter: **Fireworks**

Ha just kidding not sure really**  
**


	9. Baby Mama: Whoa What?

**XoxoxoxoX**

Amu leaned on the counter eating her bowl of cereal slowly eyeing Utau who was wrapping up Yaya's head injury while grumbling to herself.

Rima stood over the trash can picking at the gunk in her hair.

Anya sat on the counter next to the sink scrubbing at her arms, something she has been doing for a good twenty minutes.

The kids -minus the twins and Ayame- were locked in there rooms being grounded while the twins and Ayame were in the tubs scrubbing gunk and paint off.

Swallowing a mouthful of milk and cereal, Amu gave a good look around the kitchen before asking "What happen with you guys?"

A shift, a glance, and a glare all sent in Amu's direction causing the woman to fidget "Um, alright I'll just go" she shifted towards the door that led to the living room and shuffled out of the kitchen.

Rima sighed it wasn't Amu's fault but she still couldn't help and glare at the leaving pinkette huffing she decided it was best to go clean herself off with Ayame.

* * *

**XoxoxoxoX**

Food Fight: Nagihiko x Rima with a little Ayame

Rima took note of the school so far it was large fairly clean, and there seemed to be a lot of things going on and a lot of excitement rolling off teachers who were extremely excited for the children to come back to school.

Her nose scrunched up in disgust.

It reminded her of the principle of this school how happy, cheerful he seemed then again he seemed better than a hyped up Yaya.

Walking into the cafeteria she notice how the food was practically placed everywhere specifically cakes. Now Rima wouldn't have paid much attention to this until she took notice of a table that held cheesecake, and Rima felt her mouth water. She loved cheesecake, don't get her wrong she loved peanut butter more than anything but she could eat cheesecake any time a weakness that she needed to work on. About to make her way over to the table she couldn't help to pause and to take notice of the gruff large woman -probably the cafeteria woman… or man (sort of hard tell)- happened to place a very large looking bowl-stand-container thingy of fruit in the way of the amazing looking cheesecake, send Rima couldn't help to puff up her cheeks in frustration of such obstacle.

Many of you must be wondering why not go around the table, as much as she would love to do that she just couldn't. The table being right against the wall, and she couldn't really reach around the thing it was pretty big and she had small arms. So not cool. What a terrible combination.

She was going to cry.

Quickly making her way over to the table, she looked from one side to the other taking note that her small little self couldn't move the fruit thingy, and she grunted in a very un-lady like way.

"Here let me help" Rima jumped startled by the voice and watched as arms come out from the side of her and move the bowl-stand-container thingy. She winced at the noise of it scraping against the table, and she suddenly felt pissed that this person came out of nowhere and suggested that she needed help. She was completely sufficient she would have gotten the damn cake by herself turning around to tell off this jerk she was startled to see none other than Fujisaki himself… what the hell was he doing here?

"Fujisaki"

"Nice to see you too, chipmunk"

She grunted in response

"Like wise"

"What are you doing here Fujisaki?"

A grin made it's way up to his lips and chuckle made it through "Why, Rima, I didn't think you would care" she flushed leaning back a moment before turning back around and looking over the cheesecake that she notice had a chocolate crust pie and she almost died.

Almost in a trance like state she reached out her hand to only get just a finger full of cheesecake filling but before her finger could make it her face seemed to make it before her hand.

And the cafeteria got extremely quite to the point that if Nagihiko was scared to run just incase the chipmunk in front of him -yeah the same one with cake on her face- came after him. He wonder what pushed him into his chipmunk, looking over his shoulder he took note of the small girl with violet hair her cheeks puffed out and red. If it wasn't for the fact that he was somewhat scared he would have commented on how she was a mini chipmunk, but course he didn't mention it.

He watched Rima stand up straight and turn around facing him, cheesecake coating her face her hair stringy with filling her lips in a tight straight line.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki" she said his name with such hate it scared him shitless

Putting his hands up in defense, and walking backwards he tried to calm the chipmunk down.

"Okay, chipmunk? Love?" every step he took she seem to triple the amount with killing attempt of course "Sweetheart?"

"Fujisaki, I will castrate you AFTER you pay for my dry cleaning, you stupid cross dressing fool!" the steps seem to speed up as the threats and insults followed and he took note of the little girl in the corner giggling her butt off at the two adults… well more so him.

But his foot caught on something and he slipped grabbing onto Rima and fell backwards onto the table cover taking plates and bowls of foods and drinks splashing and kaplutzing to the ground. What makes it worse was Rima laying on top of him.

Any one else could of thought this was the perfect fluff moment for the once ex-lovers, but to Rima never. Why? Because once falling on top of the man **another** cake landed on the back of her head with so much force her forehead made contact with his chin.

Lets just say these cakes are not fluffy.

"Ow" here voice sounding much more high pitch than usual as she rubbed her forehead smearing cake more and she heard him snicker. Snicker. She was outraged did this look damn funny?

Out of anger and annoyance Rima grabbed the closest chunk of cake and chucked it at his face, and smirked victoriously on top of him going into her own fits of giggles stopping shortly and turning into a yelp as more cake was pushed into her face.

"Don't think this is over, chipmunk"

In the next hour or so fruit, cake, and any other form of food was tossed at each other and somehow Ayame got herself involved herself.

* * *

**XoxoxoxoX**

Anya sighed scrubbing her arms a little harder, she didn't even hear a word Amu said her mind was someplace else and she couldn't leave no matter how hard she tried. What happen back at the school she wasn't sure she wanted to relive it or forget it.

**XoxoxoxoX**

* * *

War: Anya x Ren and twins

Anya found it.

What she found you may ask? She found the art room.

Painted canvases covered the room, and she notice paints still out on the ground on the side of the room.

She almost gasped noticing such rich colors in each can, how was this school exactly affording this?

"Pretty cool, huh?" she twirled around finally notice she wasn't alone.

"Ren" he nodded in acknowledgement

"Anya, still as pretty as I remember" she pursed her lips together unsure how to respond to the compliment, she was never good at that sort of stuff. So instead she ignored it.

"So you bring your kid up here?" she asked her fingers tapping against the table she stood next as she crossed her legs and looked in a different direction.

He scoffed "Yes, I brought all my brats here, all 15 of them" a smile made it up to Anya's lip biting back a laugh.

"The sarcasm wasn't needed you know" she paused for moment once again pursing her lips before asking "You get lost and forget your way back?" it was a joke but both new the boy had a terrible sense of direction maybe even worse than Amu.

"You haven't turned into a pedophile and came in to see if the kiddies were came early?" he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you have found out my secret plan" he stepped forward, in front of her, grinning down at her he continued "I must say I am surprised that you are here, I mean you a famous model has time to hang around a bunch of kids" he twirled a lock of her hair in his fingers and his face was right in front of hers "Now that you found me, what are you gonna do about me?"

His lips were close to hers and she could feel his breath on her face, there lips only inches apart.

She took a step back.

Her face didn't change as if he never put his face that close to her own, but she really wanted to be that close again. She just wasn't sure if it was fair to Amu, Utau and Rima they broke up with there own, but unlike them Anya wasn't heart broken and she wasn't the one who broke any ones heart. Because unlike them they didn't break up. No. They had an agreement, he let her go model in other countries they let go of each other. So unlike the rest of them they could have gotten back together any time, but they couldn't do that, they couldn't be happy and let there friends wallow in there own misery. Now that she thought about it besides hers and Ren separation Yaya handled hers the best too, but that was besides the point.

She could almost slap herself, seriously, this sound like a bunch of cliché shit from those corny romance novels, and it was pissing her off.

Doing a un-lady like grunt, she looked back at the male and impish smile making it to her lips, she stepped closer to the male. Shoulder to shoulder, and he sent a smile down to her.

"You know we can always- AH!" she screamed, he shouted as they felt thick liquid dumped onto there heads.

By the time Anya's screams subsided she took note of the giggling and shushing, looking up to see on the top shelf that was behind the two was Hikaru, and Kaoru.

Hikaru giggling bucket loads of shit, and Kaoru shushing her twin sister who had notice the look of sheer anger on there mothers face. Maybe playing with the paint was going to far, they honestly didn't mean to dump it onto the adults head, it honestly fell.

Blowing the paint that continuously fell upon his lips he, Ren, turned to Anya and whispered.

"How bout Saturday?"

"No first day of school would be better"

"Cool"

"Park or café?"

"I was think park"

"Sounds nice"

"Meet you there around 11?"

"Sure"

Like that things between the two seemed fixed.

* * *

**XoxoxoxoX**

Utau grunted in her mind Amu so deserved that being her stupid self, she grunted more tying the bandages around Yaya's head tight and causing the female to cry out.

She didn't mean to take it out on sweet, little Yaya she was just pissed at the soccer playing idiot, not getting anywhere with the bandages she practically huffed (screamed) in frustration and stomped out the kitchen.

**XoxoxoxoX**

* * *

Utau really didn't care about the school as long as she had somewhere to put her son so he wouldn't get into trouble…

Hopefully.

So walking out of the back of the school and outside to check out fields (cause she knew Kyo was going to be playing some hard ball) she wasn't expecting to see a group of soccer players or kids -that most likely come here- were surrounding the red head idiot.

Also known as Kukai.

Her first thought was to turn and leave and forget she was even here or saw him, but she couldn't bring herself to. She silently watched as the energetic figure show off, kicking the ball in the air and doing tricks the large grin on his cheeks and that infectious laughter that brought a smile to her own face. Something she didn't notice till the said male looked in her direction, did she wipe off the smile. Leaning against the fence she silently watched as he hesitated to continue, but soon started to speak once again kicking around the ball showing of different tactics and giving pointers. It went on for another 20 minutes till the coach came in shooing them off and thanking Kukai for showing up, it wasn't till then that Utau walked up beside Kukai.

The couch giving her a look over, then looked over his shoulder "Is there anything I could do for ya, miss?"

His voice was gruff, Utua noted, and he was short the man with a tattoo on his arm, giving him a look she answered him "No sir"

The coach paused waiting for her continue, but a couple of seconds he figured the woman wasn't going to say anything he gave a nod and shook Kukai's hand "See ya, kid" he nodded in Utau's direction "Ma'am"

The coach walked off and left the blond and the red head alone.

"So" he started and he didn't really know how to finish "So uh-"

"Your coaching kids here now" it was more so a statement rather than a question that left Utau's mouth her face blank of any emotion and he gulped.

"Well not really the principal thought it would be nice for the team could get some pointers from a professional, and so I signed myself up"

He chuckled, though seeing the impassive look on her face it made it die in his throat and cough out of nervousness. Good ol' intimidating Utau. And a pregnant silence seem to take over, and Utau's facial expression took on one of a bored look.

"So how has it been- I mean for you?" he asked tossing the ball back and forth from one hand to the other.

"Fine" and it was quite again, Kukai remembered when these quite moments weren't so tense and uncomfortable and how they could ease back and take in the moment and they could send each other those simple small smiles, but they really couldn't do anything about it now. Hell they had the time to fix it now, and then, but when Utau wanted to she could avoid an topic for years -which it had been- and there was really no reason to confront it, it wouldn't have made a difference. They were both fine with there busy lives now having an relation would just make everything fall apart.

"I'm glad for you" and those few words seem to have affected the blond as she seem to get flustered not expecting the comment. Stuttering over words to say -in her head, she would never stutter out loud- she simply added a thanks. Red flushing her skin, she looked away and walked into the direction of the bleachers on the other side of the field. She paused looking over her shoulder and cocking an eyebrow at the red head wondering still standing in the same spot staring back at her. Why he wasn't even following her? Did he not get the fact that she wasn't ready to end there small conversation.

"Jock, what are you doing? Get over here and sit" her voiced hit his ears, demanding and expectant as always and he jogged up to her chatting away climbing up the bleachers.

"So your son?"

"Kyo"

"Yeah, Kyo, he coming here?" she nodded her hands planted on each side of her as she leaned back.

"He is coming, but he isn't that excited about it, really no surprise" Kukai glanced at her, straightening up and huffing.

"Why is that?" Utau leaned forward propping her elbows on her knees and putting her chin on the palms making a face as too why her son didn't want to. She honestly wasn't to sure herself he probably just wanted to go somewhere to play rather than sitting in class all day. She didn't get that, she loved school -besides the drama- she enjoyed educational things, from geometry, zoology, world history -which she loved- maybe that's why she and Sanjo's brother got along so well.

"I don't get it myself I loved school, hell, I was in all honor classes and even taking college courses. Plus school gives out good challenges maybe academically but still challenges, and he loves challenges and he is incredibly bright even if he doesn't show it off as much as I want him too."

Utau blinked that was probably the most she has said all day… new record, but she was serious if anything she wanted Kyo to enjoy school as much as she use to when she was younger.

"He is your kid, and even though I have only encountered him about once he seems to be really smart" he paused for a moment "Especially since he was able to get grown men to clean up a house then tie them up" Utau sat up a bit and stared at Kukai before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Kukai grinned looking at the female "Besides if you want him to love school or knowledge as much as you do why don't you just tutor the kid?"

Utau scoffed rolling her eyes and her head lolled to he side "As much as I want to I can't I'm busy, with music"

Kukai scoffed this time leaning back and putting him arms behind his head, Utau's head turned so fast to look at him she could have gotten whiplash.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he looked at her raising a brow in question.

"You know what I mean that little huff you did!" she was on her feet standing over him and glaring, and Kukai suddenly remembered those multiple moments that were ruined because of how temperamental the woman was almost everything set her off, maybe that's why they always had such an on/off relationship.

"I was just thinking you can do better" he said sitting up and looking up at the woman, his eyebrows furrowing, he stated something innocent, right? Poor Kukai didn't understand that his innocent, bluntness could be the death of him someday "I mean the songs you sing aren't really that great they seem like a bunch of crap, your not even expressing your feeling or talking of something of importance. In all honesty- Hey!" Utau stomped off she was already walking on the field and back towards the field passing by the piles of soccer balls, but paused looking over her shoulder seeing the idiot jogging up behind her stopping once getting a glare sent in his direction.

"Utau I-Whoa!" he shouted jumping backwards as a soccer ball was thrown at him, looking up he saw the blond woman prepare to throw another one.

"Hey! Wait-" he dodged another flying ball

"Shit!" another ball

"Woman! Will you stop for a mo-" that one got him in the face, her aim has definitely gotten better over the years.

* * *

**XoxoxoxoX**

Yaya whimpered lightly patting her head feeling for the fairly large bump that was on her head, once finding it she bit back a sob.

It hurt like a bitch.

But she was glad Utau left cause she was not helping her poor abused head , looking up seeing the empty kitchen she couldn't help but to feel relief that they all left. Cause she was able to blush and think about earlier without them trying to poke around those nosy people -she still loved them- trying to figure out what's 'wrong'…

**XoxoxoxoX**

* * *

Yaya was lost she zoned out to where ever the hell she was going and ended up in the library which was hell of big. But as much as she wanted to leave the room, she couldn't cause she was sure Luka was here, because while walking the halls of the school she heard giggling. Not just plan old giggling, her sons giggling, no matter how rare that giggle is she knew it better than anything, and that was her precious Luka.

So here she was in this humongous, ridiculously large library -seriously these are elementary kids what the hell are they gonna do with all of this- looking for her son.

"Luka-hunny where are ya?" she whisper-yelled ducking her head low and looking from aisle to aisle, god it sounded like she was at a freakin' super market and in all honesty there was to many rows of freakin' books to go through.

She groaned "Luka-hunny!" another groan as she whined to herself walking down one row and leaning against a bookshelf she put her head in her hands and did what babies do when they get frustrated: throw a tantrum.

Course Yaya was a grown woman so she settle with sliding to the floor and kicking her legs out in a 'I give up' manner, and whined and pouted till she heard a coughing noise. Jumping and looking up she notice the green haired boy, she stood up quickly brushing off whatever dirt or dust on her skirt before chewing on her bottom lip.

It was just quite as the two observed each other.

Him with a much stronger build than she remembered, broader shoulders, and she could easily tell that the once baby fat in his cheeks that she would pinch and tease him with how chubby they were, were gone.

And she definitely grew into her long dancer legs, toned to perfection no more baby fat that he could tell anywhere, her face not as round as before and she was lean with some form of muscle, he guesses, under that pink and white shirt.

And like that, there common sense was gone as they practically jumped each other lips smashing together forming a sloppy and wet kiss, and hands wandered. Everywhere. So many memories rushed back to Yaya and she felt the kiss (make out session) wasn't the same as when they were younger, he was more rough, both were more experienced -even if it they were being sloppy- and she could melt in his arms faster than she ever did when they were together. Her knees buckled and she was pushed into a bookcase for more support, and wrapped her legs around his waist his hands still roaming.

The session didn't stop, when it did it was to come up for air but they always went back down. Sadly it couldn't last and luckily they were stopped before the could do something stupid in the library… the elementary school's library to be more specific. For there was crying a high pitched wale that caused them to stop mid kiss, and Yaya knew that wale, pushing out of the males arms and running out of the row she completely forgot about her disheveled hair and clothes and how she literally looked like she got jumped in the freakin' library.

She skid to a stop ignoring the fact that Kairi practically rammed into her, and looked at the bookshelves. Were they falling? Oh god, Yaya's hand covered her mouth gasping as a small amount of bookshelves tumbled over like dominos.

"Dear god" Yaya looked over at Kairi her mouth opening as if trying to spout out an excuse for this when in reality she didn't even know how this happen. Turning around her eyes searching the floor in front of her as if there was a clue as to why this happened till she heard more crying, scrambling for a minute started to run to the beginning of the domino fall ignoring the chatter of people that surrounded the area and stopped seeing a crying little near a wobbly bookcase

Pushing pass the people concerned of the child she practically fell to her knees in front of her child pulling him into a hug, not minding the fact that the child was rubbing snot on her nice scarf. When he calmed down seconds later Yaya practically ripped the child away from her giving a stern look to the child.

"What do you think you were doing, Luka! You wouldn't believe the heart attack you just gave mama! Mama has every right to take you home and pop your little tushie for doing something like that!"

Kairi silently watched along with many other staff as the woman scolded the child for doing something so reckless, he honestly couldn't believe this was the same Yaya as the one in high school a smile making its way to his lips as he watched.

Though soon wiped off noticing a wobbling book fall off a shelf and land on the woman's head and he visibly flinched racing over to her, catching her as she fell backwards.

"Yaya?"

"Y-yes" she slurred

"Uh you ok?" well that was a stupid question a huge-ass dictionary fell on the girls head, and he really asked that? He could slap himself, but continued watching as the woman slurred her words a dizzy, hazy eyed look on her face.

"Um… uh hmmm" all he could was grunt anyway.

* * *

**XoxoxoxoX**

**Hey you guys I came to tell you I am alive and I am still working on this story ok, so I will admit: **

**November to December don't know what the hell I was doing**

**January to what May (?) I was grounded why? You may ask let me just tell you that was hell and I must be a complete idiot to get that involved, hell I didn't want to get involved but she involved me!**

**During that time up to September I lost interest in Shugo Chara I'm still working on that but I am proud to say that I can read Shugo Chara stuff with out getting to bored, and since then (since I regain interest) I have been editing chapters and the only ones who haven't been edited yet would be the 'Let's go Back' 1 and 2 which I will get to later the least edited would the school one and the one with the guys tied up (I might fix that) **

**This is not the real chapter I am still working on that so many of you wanted to see what happened between the couples so here they are, and thank you for reading, um Anya and Ren why such advances because there OC's there shall be more drama for Amu, Utau, and Rima as for Yaya I like the thought of her and Kairi's relationship being all passionate and hot so sorry if you don't like it (not really my story ya'll remember that). I am so sorry for mistakes I will edit tomorrow so hope ya'll will forgive me.**


	10. Baby Mama: Princess and Kitty

**-Something Random XD-**

Ayame sighed she was up even earlier than ever, no one in the house was even awake. It was actually her first day of school. She sighed again remembering the scolding she got from her mother from the school incident earlier this month (three days ago) her mother yelled at her telling her things she knew since she was two. Food was to be eaten not put down a mans shirt, though her mother did not spank her due to the fact it happen to be that plum headed man she had a great dislike to. She had no clue why but she just didn't like him. Besides it was his fault, if he didn't get to friendly with her mother, then she would have no need to stuff food down the mans shirt.

She looked at her room, her green room, she sighed she needed a new room. She sat up in her white bed taking in her room, the green circle rug, the double lounge chair, and the pile of different shade of green pillows in the corner. She leaned over trying to see the numbers on her clock that was on her bookshelves. She sighed not being able to see the time she walked over the shelves that were filled with gag books, and mangas, and picture frames of her and her mother and friends.

"5:30am… way too early"

She was definitely was going to be a cranky little girl if she didn't go back to sleep, but oh well, that will be her teachers problems.

She climbed out of her bed walking through the hallways, she heard the piano playing knowing that her Aunt Amu was awake. She walked to Akira's room, hoping she would be awake. Opening the door, looking around. One wall had gray and black diamonds going up and down, while her other walls were a pale pink. She looked at the pale pink and white bed seeing something shuffle from under the sheets, Ayame smiled as she crept up to the bed, going around the pile of bird shaped cushions and the small table and chairs. She looked at the bed jumping on the bump, to hear a hissing cat sound she watched as the cat run out the room.

She must be in the bathroom or Aunt Amu..

Ayame pouted getting off the bed and kicking the pink wardrobe. Walking out the room she went to the twins place.

She looked in the white walls had purple and black butterflies, two little bumps were on the bottom mattress of there bunk bed. Ayame found it no fair that the twins got a bigger bed, but seriously they have two beds, yet they only use the bottom one because '_It's big enough to fit both of us_' as the twins say. The purple, violet and white dresser and bookshelves, Ayame looked at the bookshelves filled with the art supplies, and books about barney and friends sharing, sing-a-long books.

"How boring…" Ayame mumbled, couldn't help it though they were 6 they aren't going to have interest in Twilight books or Harry Potter- there were no pictures.

She glared at the bed with the two lumps.

Why was she here?

Is she actually about to play with the twins? The spawn of the devil… then again she couldn't be talking, what she does is no crueler than them .

She left quickly, there was no reason to start a war this early in the morning. Did she dare go to Kyo's room, to find entertainment? Yes, yes she did well at least grab a ball or something to play with.

She cracked the door open the red room "Kyo?" she saw the lump of the high bed move.

Why was she here again?

Oh yeah

Entertainment… screw that

She took her head from the crack grabbing the door knob and slamming it close, she heard a yelping sound came from the room.

She felt completed.

"Time to go play with Luka"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Amu sighed hearing Yukari through the phone she closed the door to the music room, cancelling off all sound from leaving the room or coming into the room. She thanked God that she made sure that this room was sound proof, she didn't want to wake up Akira.

The thought of worrying her daughter was a terrible thought especially when her daughter didn't have the best heart, something she just found out recently. Amu was surprised that when she was in the hospital that Akira had no problems, she was glad too. Considering Akira wasn't really aware of her condition plus, luckily her condition wasn't that noticeable or bad right now.

Amu shook her head she had no reason to worry about that her daughter was healthy as any other 6 year old could be. She listened to Yukari halfheartedly.

"Amu! Amu, are you listening to me?"

Amu nodded, even though Yukari couldn't see her, she slowly ran her fingers across the piano "Yep, I'm listening … Yuka-chan" 'Yuka-chan' groaned loudly.

"Amu seriously, you are far behind on your album! If you want to write at least a couple songs you got to get busy!"

Amu sighed "I know, I know, Yukari. It's just I'm not inspired by anything yet" she looked at the time "I will tell you when I have a song, right now I have to get Akira ready to school" she rushed, ending the call.

Amu sighed running her hand through her hair, as she got up opening the room. She walked up the steps and stopped in front of Akira's room. She knocked "Akira get up" she heard her groan, Amu smiled "Good girl" with that Amu walked down the steps to the kitchen seeing two of the mothers she wanted to see

"Hey Yaya, Rima"

Yaya cling to Amu's arm, as Rima nodded mumbling a soft good morning. Pouring a cup of coffee and adding French vanilla sweetener, Amu grabbed the spoon off the counter that was most likely Rima used in her coffee. Stirring it absentmindedly, Yaya stared at her friend biting into her melon bread. Yaya took her eyes off her friend looking at her custard filled bread a bright smile painting her face. So sweet, and warm she stuffed the rest in her mouth the custard squirting out, she licked her fingers. Rima sighed grabbing a napkin and wiping the custard off the young woman face. Yaya took her eyes off of the petite woman cleaning here face back to her pink haired friend

"What's wrong, Amu, hun?"

Amu looked at Yaya, as she stuck the spoon she used into her mouth, only to have Rima pulled out. She could here Rima mumbling "…Using my spoon…" Amu sighed "I have to finish my album soon, and so far I'm pretty far behind" Rima nodded knowingly, she hasn't done much with her album. It must be getting harder she had to make her dead line, and pushing it back wasn't the best

"Why don't you ask Utau? She only has a couple of songs left to do"

"I can't, I'm writing my songs" Rima stared at her curiously "So, you never had a problem with that. You usually just sit in front of the piano and played till you get inspiration or whatever writers get"

Amu sighed "Yeah, but this time there's no inspiration" Rima nodded.

Akira, Kyo, and Luka came to the kitchen.

"Why are we up school doesn't start till an hour" Amu nodded looking at the time "Yep, school doesn't start till 8:40"

"So it leaves us time to go get breakfast" Kyo turned to see his mother and Aunt Anya dressed "Where's Ayame and the twins?"

"Here" a smile made it to the mothers faces, there kids were adorable wearing the school uniform. Only Luka, Kaoru, and Ayame wore there uniform properly. Amu picked up Akira "You look cute, but did I say you can mess with the uniform?" Akira shrugged Amu put her down tucking in her daughters shirt and buttoning her daughters blazer.

"Hikaru you look a mess, did you just get out of bed?" Hikaru didn't face Anya mumbling a sort of, Anya pulled her daughters hand to the bathroom.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

They were late taking there children school not like they meant to, the café has amazing coffee so honestly any adult would have been late themselves because of this delicious cup coffee that you had to make last, Cause if you didn't make it last you were going to miss it, and you would be sad cause you couldn't save it. But coffee was beside the point, they were still late dropping off there kids, but heck ten minutes wasn't that bad was it? No it couldn't be. So after watching there lovely little kids get dragged off to there new classes, Amu couldn't help but to notice something new in the principals office. She wanted to go check it out so shooing off the rest of the mothers Amu slinked into the office and couldn't help the smile that made it to her lips as she took note as to who it is. So it was fairly easy conversation.

Amu talked with the blonde haired male smiling and laughing and getting reacquainted.

"So Tadase, your basically playing principal for the day?" the blond male shrugged smiling at her.

"Seems so" and she can't help but to smile back, the blond haired male has been her friend since high school strangely, with the two complete opposite personalities at the time. Though it seems to amaze her at the fact they can speak to each other so relax after so long.

"So besides taking over your uncles school, what else do you do?" she smiled, looking over the rim of the coffee cup just handed to her, eyeing the blond male.

He paused a moment his smile almost getting wider "I work at a university" Amu gaped staring at him in surprise, she always thought he would do something big maybe even run for president for some country.

"Really? Working at a university. No intentions of ruling a country?" and he flushed at the reminder of his past intentions, tugging at his collar and chuckling nervously.

"Of course not, Hinamori, I have matured as much as you" she smiled sweetly at him, and it became silent relishing in each others presence thoughts processing as hey racked up there own accomplishments.

"So still going after piano?" he asked still with that princely smile on his face and Amu's bottom lip poked out as if thinking before answering with a proud yes. He was probably the only one she willingly told that she played piano -of course an accident- and supported her with every bone in his body. To the point where he almost paid for the college she that would help her with her musical career, he really was a sweetheart.

Leaning forward her pink bangs grazing and mingling with his own blond locks she whispered, her warm breath gracing his skin in a wave of warmth asking: "Can you keep a secret?".

Tadase blinked owlishly giving her a look and she shrugged as she wrapped her pinky finger around his own -a small childish quirk he took notice of in high school- it was a dumb question if you asked either -though Tadase would never say it out loud- because Tadase Hotori kept secrets. He took all secrets to the grave, never held his own but always held others he was the first person to know of what Ms. Hinamori did, giving birth to a little girl. She told him of the regrets and her own hatred she held towards her child and kept it all between the two of them.

"I'm gonna quit singing, and go professional" she let out a very un-Amu like giggle and caused Tadase to give her another owl like stare. Who would of thought the same loner Amu Hinamori could be like this, expressive smiley person, but pushing that aside he smiled.

"That's great so when will you be going professional in piano?"

"Don't know, haven't really planned that far"

"…Oh"

"Actually that was more so a spur of a moment, I'm not gonna give up this time though"

Tadase smiled still no matter how silly and childish she sounded at the moment, he knew in the way it was serious because if he remember right: Amu Hinamori always gave up when things got tough.

It was like her motto in high school.

Tadase glanced at the time looking back at the woman "Would you like to go get an early lunch with me? I can easily take off and we can go finish our chat no one should notice I'm gone anyway"

Amu blushed, going out on a lunch date with her high school friend sounded… nice, but she wasn't sure she could do that she honestly still doesn't feel comfortable being alone with just one person even though she trusted him fully. At realization at her thought she wanted to slap herself for holding onto so many childish tendencies from when she was younger, besides she was alone with him now wasn't she? There was no problem going out on an innocent lunch-in with a good friend, right?

"Sure, where to?" His smile seem to widen at her agreement as he started making plans and gathering his things.

"I was thinking we could go-" he was cut off by her phone and she blushed excusing herself for a moment slipping out the room as quietly as Amu could -which wasn't that quite- she pulled out the phone going over it.

_**Lets go out for lunch -IT **_

She blushed again her cheeks felt hot as her grip on the phone tighten and as she brought her face closer to eat. She looked over her shoulder back at where Tadase was and back towards the text.

But then it felt like her brain shut down and she could only think of one thing _'How did he get my number?'_ swears and alarms went of in her head.

How the hell did the bastard did her number? And why would he want to go out for lunch? She sighed quickly sending a text back.

And she groaned mentally slipping her phone in her back pocket and walking back in to the office.

"Everything ok?" he asked fidgeting slightly

"Um not really something just came up and I gotta go" she fidget herself, tugging on the end of her shirt.

"Oh" and it was silence, just silence and fidgeting

"But we can have lunch together some other time?"

"Oh of course anytime"

"Yeah cool"

"…"

"Oh um let me give you my number and we could talk some other time, and I'll just be on my way"

"Sure"

Phones were traded, fumbling as they put numbers, and they both smiled sweetly at each other before she finally left. She blushed harder making her way through the door of the school building, picking up speed as she walked pulling out her phone and dialing a number.

"_Hello?_"

And in a whiny voice she called out the other persons name in a very desperate sounding tone "Rima"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Rima was sitting at a cute little sweets shop munching on a cheesecake, she was sitting comfortably and from time to time she would sign autographs or flash a smile in a kids direction not much of a problem really. She was in a fairly good mood till she got a call from a whiny, desperate sounding person, that could only be poor little Amu. And then suddenly the pink haired woman was sitting there eating _her_ cheesecake and spouting nonsense.

"So let me get this straight, Princess asked you out for lunch, but then cat boy text you to go for lunch but then in the end you cancelled on both and opted on spending your lunch with?"

Amu stared at the short female in front of her before nodding dumbly, and staring down at the empty plate of cheesecake she unconsciously cleared off, and blushed. Has she always eat without noticing?

That isn't very healthy of her.

"Well yeah, basically" Rima nodded taking a sip of her tea

"So you want to tell me how you and the kitty got so close" Amu blushed harder something that has been happening to often in the past couple of months.

"Well you know a um well when we were locked in the closet we sort of talked"

"Talked"

"Yes we talked"

"About what?"

More blushing

"Well?"

"Um we talked about his arrange marriage and um I think that was it"

"Really?"

"W-what?"

"That's it? Nothing special just talked about his fiancée?"

"Well yeah I mean I did fall on sleep on his shoulder"

"…God Amu Hinamori I swear for the life of me you can be to innocent for own good sometimes"

She mumbled a sorry fidgeting in her seat under the short woman stoic gaze.

"You know you should have gone for it" Amu's head shot up looking at her

"Gone for what?"

"Princess or Kitty, besides you have both there numbers start talking to them, you honestly didn't need me telling you that did you?" Amu sat up straighter realizing she honestly didn't need stoic, blunt Rima to tell her that, she should have figured that out herself.

"Thanks"

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Akira wasn't that excited as she sat at her table next to Ayame, and Hikaru, for one fact her teacher was a spazz with her red hair and hyped up personality and it was really getting on her nerves. School wasn't turning out how it was suppose to be.

Getting up and carring the tray of paints to go put them in the sink cause Ayame and Hikaru didn't want to she picked herself up and walked over to the sink grumbiling to herself. She didn't notice the ball she really didn't, and she wish she did because she stepped on it and went flying. The paints flying out of her hands, and she landing on some blocks some kid left out. Trying to sit up and hold onto her red plaid skirt that now was riding up her leg, she notice the room get quite and the light was blocked from her view, looking up she saw two kids standing over her glaring with some form of passionate hate.

"Um sorry?"

Akira's day wasn't really going that well...

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

**Just decided to stop the chapter there, I guess, well why I am updating this early you wonder? Well I'm sick and I am stuck at home so… Yeah me *note: sarcasm* feel like crap… hell I am crap, I am still editing chapters so yea, and there really was going to be more to the chapter but I guess I just wasn't up to it huh? Don't worry it will continue next chapter, I'm working on shortening my chapters though.**

**O to the people that reviewed thank you! And to the people who sat there and just read and only put up alerts and favorites -got lots of those- would it kill you to review?**

**I don't own Shugo Chara and it's characters bye **


	11. Sorry an AN

It's been (basically) 2 years since I touched this story, I wrote this when I was in middle school (fucking 8th grade) when I was slightly on the chunky side, with extreme self-esteem issues and all about being a anime/manga nerd. Now I'm a senior, I'm getting my nerd on about different things (specifically books; Harry Potter, Percy Jackson etc.) I have so much more confidence in myself, my body, my mind, and my skills. I'm not giving up yet, but I am making it official I am not playing around with Shugo Chara anymore. I wish I still held some form of interest because I had so many ideas that were different.

The other reason why I am not continuing is because, I read this mess over, there are so many holes, plenty of them, also the fact that the Oc's I put in are beyond fucking pointless. I don't know what I was thinking I can't stand Oc's being main characters, really can't. The only way I could ever finish this story was if I sat done deleted the whole thing and redid it, from the start to the effing end, and maybe someday I will, but not now.

So I must say I am extremely sorry, for getting all of your hopes up, I also ask out of respect that no one tries to continue this story, and if someone does please report or make me aware. Cause even though I'm not finishing the story, it's still not cool to have someone steal your story (idea). So I thank every single person for reviewing, making this story a favorite, and even putting it on alert.

Maybe someday we'll meet again…

Bre


End file.
